


Dawn of the Dragons

by someofthissomeofthat11011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Love, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someofthissomeofthat11011/pseuds/someofthissomeofthat11011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4, episode 4 spoilers. This takes place after Merlin finds the dragon egg. Arthur is suspicious of Merlin's odd behavior. What will happen when Arthur follows him out into the woods in the darkness of the night? What secrets will be revealed? WARNING a romance will develop between Merlin and Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~ Arthur ~

"What the hell happened?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"The tomb is a trap," Merlin quickly explained. "He set it off. He never got out."

"What about the egg?" Arthur asked. That was the most important thing. He couldn't let a dragon hatch when it could wreak havoc on his people.

"It would have perished with him," Merlin told him. Arthur looked at Merlin confused. There was something strange there.

"Are you sure? We need to be certain," Arthur warned.

"Nothing's going to survive under all that," Sir Leon said, staring at the rubble of the tomb with shock.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur watched Merlin look down at his bag then back up at the building. There was a strange look on his face. It was a mixture between pride and relief, but what could Merlin have to be proud about? Arthur watched Merlin puzzled as they headed back to Camelot.

Merlin was acting normal when he knew someone was watching but what concerned Arthur was what happened when Merlin thought no one was looking.

His normal, clumsy manservant façade disappeared. It was like he was an entirely different person. A smile would frequently spread across his face as if he had just remembered something that made him very happy. Arthur didn't see his manservant in those moments. He saw a man who was strong and brave, a man almost unrecognizable.

Arthur pondered the mystery that is Merlin. There was something about Merlin. He sensed it the first time he met Merlin seven years ago, and hasn't thought anything of it since. But there was definitely something there. Something Merlin was hiding. That realization hit Arthur like a ton of bricks.

Arthur trusted Merlin unconditionally, but he realized he couldn't say the same about his loyal manservant. Arthur didn't really know anything about Merlin. For some reason, that bothered him. But it shouldn't. Arthur shouldn't want to know more about Merlin. Merlin should just be his manservant. Nothing more. But deep down, Arthur knew Merlin would never just be his manservant. And that scared him.

As they neared Camelot, Arthur pushed thoughts of Merlin out of his head… or at least he tried to. Somehow the annoying, big-eared manservant kept pushing himself back into Arthur's head. Arthur groaned with frustration. Why did Merlin have to be so mysterious? Why couldn't he be like every other servant and be boring and uninteresting? Arthur sighed. At lease they would be back at Camelot soon. There were plenty of things to distract him there.

"It will be okay. We'll be back at Camelot soon and then everything will be okay," Arthur heard Merlin whisper. He was looking down at the horse. Several of the knights heard Merlin as well and were looking at Merlin as though he had a mental affliction – which he very well might have. Who in the world was he talking to?

After a moment, Merlin seemed to sense the silence. He looked up, surprised to see Arthur staring at him.

"What are you doing Merlin?" Arthur asked, preparing himself for one of Merlin's lame excuses.

Merlin looked at Arthur confused. "I have to pee," he said to Arthur.

Arthur looked at Merlin incredulously. "Do you mean to tell me you were talking to your bladder?" Arthur asked him uncertainly. Merlin nodded. Arthur shook his head. "There is something very wrong with you."

Merlin shrugged. "I really have to pee," he said.

"Well then go in the woods," Arthur told him like it was the most obvious solution in the world.

"I didn't think you would want to delay our travels," Merlin pointed out.

Arthur felt a burst of shame. He knew it was his fault his manservant thought so little of him. "I don't want you to soil yourself Merlin. Then you would have to ride back to Camelot naked from the waist down and that would be unpleasant for everyone," Arthur pointed out, pretending to gag at the thought of Merlin being exposed.

Merlin dismounted the horse and then headed to an area in the woods where no one could see him.

Arthur couldn't help the image of Merlin that entered his head. He could so clearly see his manservant, standing before him, completely naked. Arthur shook his head, but couldn't help the faint blush spreading to his cheeks. He really didn't want to think about his manservant like that.

Merlin had only been gone a few minutes when he returned and mounted the horse. Their journey back to Camelot ended just a few short hours later. Arthur's mind was still overwhelmed with his thoughts of Merlin.

~ Merlin ~

Merlin couldn't stop grinning. He knew he shouldn't let his emotions play on his face like he does, but he really can't help it. He's careful, only letting his guard down when no one is looking. Only letting himself feel happy and proud when the only witnesses are the trees. He was being careful.

He couldn't believe it. He did it. He actually did it. He found the last dragon egg. He hoped with every fiber of his being that the dragon was female. If this baby dragon were female, it could mean the dragons could live once more. It would mean these two dragons are not the last of their kind. But Merlin could hardly let himself hope. He knew if the dragon was male, he would be crushed. The dragon's birth would be a miracle, but they were the last hope for the dragons.

Merlin glanced down at his bag where the dragon egg was safely nestled. He realized that was a big destiny to place on someone not even born yet. He understood what that felt like. His destiny had been written long before his birth. "It will be okay," he whispered to the bag. "We'll be back at Camelot soon then everything will be okay."

Too late, Merlin realized how quiet it was. Merlin looked up to see King Arthur staring at him while the other knights silently observed.

"What are you doing Merlin?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at Arthur nervously. What could he possibly say? He decided on the first thing that popped into his mind. "I have to pee," he said trying to sound convincing.

"Do you mean to tell me you were talking to your bladder?" Arthur asked him incredulously. Merlin struggled to keep his face composed and not let Arthur see his lie. He nodded.

"There is something very wrong with you," Arthur said shaking his head.

Merlin shrugged. He really didn't have to pee, but might as well play the part. "I really have to pee," he lied, pretending to be in a little bit of pain from the need to pee.

"Well then go in the woods," Arthur suggested matter-of-factly.

"I didn't think you would want to delay our travels," Merlin said, looking at Arthur surprised. Usually Arthur lashed out at Merlin at even a hint of a delay.

Merlin saw a strange expression cross over Arthur's face. If he didn't know better, he would say Arthur felt bad. But he did know better… Right? Merlin felt the need to comfort Arthur. To make him feel better.

"I don't want you to soil yourself Merlin. Then you would have to ride back to Camelot naked from the waist down and that would be unpleasant for everyone," Arthur told him, making a disgusted face.

Merlin rolled his eyes. And to think just a minute ago he wanted to comfort the prat.

Merlin got off his horse and wandered a short distance away in the woods. He didn't have to pee, so he just had to pass enough time to make his story believable. Merlin glanced around and made sure he really was alone.

"Blostma," he whispered, watching a small flower grow at the root of the tree. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. His powers amazed him sometimes. How he could create something so fragile and precious made him feel a flood of joy.

When he was certain a reasonable amount of time had passed, Merlin went back to his horse, relieved to see the king and his knights hadn't left without him.

Just a few hours later, they arrived back at Camelot. Merlin tried to take off so he could go see Kilgharrah.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Arthur asked, clearly having noticed Merlin's attempted subtle escape.

"I have to run an errand for Gaius," Merlin said quickly. It was the first excuse he could think of.

The narrowing of Arthur's eyes suggested that Arthur didn't believe him one bit. "I'm sure your friends at the tavern won't miss you tonight," he pointed out, his tone laced with disapproval.

"I wasn't trying to go to the tavern," Merlin protested.

Arthur rolled his eyes and ignored Merlin. "Besides. I need you to be sober so you can straighten out my bed chambers, sharpen my sword, polish my armor, scrub my boots, and muck out my stable," he told Merlin as he turned around and walked towards the doors.

Merlin glared at Arthur's retreating figure. Sometimes he just couldn't stand the King of Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Merlin ~

Merlin walked back to his chambers, grumbling about the king's cruelty. Only Arthur would assign him endless chores the moment they got back from an extremely long and tiresome journey. Sure, Arthur wasn't tired. He slept most of the journey.

If Merlin didn't know better, he would think that Arthur was deliberately assigning him chores just to stall him, but Merlin did know better… Right? Arthur couldn't possibly know that all Merlin wanted to do was deliver the dragon egg to Kilgharrah. Arthur wasn't smart enough to figure that out. Arthur probably just thought he was preventing Merlin from going to the tavern. Merlin couldn't help but grimace as he thought of the excuse Gaius frequently fed Arthur.

When Merlin walked into his chambers, a smile broke out on his face. Gaius was setting the table for supper. Gaius offered Merlin a smile as he took his seat. They ate in silence. It wasn't until they finished eating that Gaius finally spoke. "Shame about the egg," he said, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Yes," Merlin agreed, not making eye contact with Gaius.

"You weren't able to save it?" Gaius asked.

Merlin shook his head, still looking towards the table. "No," he said. He occupied himself by brushing the crumbs off the table. He knew he should tell Gaius the truth, but it was safer for him to be left in the dark about this.

He could feel Gaius's gaze and he couldn't help himself. He looked up. Gaius was looking at him with his eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation.

Merlin couldn't help the grin that spread across his face and a low, throaty chuckle escaped him. He stood up. "All the jewels, all the treasures, Gaius. They don't compare," Merlin said as he walked over to his bag. He carefully lifted up the egg and brought it over to Gaius.

For a moment, Gaius's face was lit up with joy, but he quickly replaced it with his usual stern expression. "And it was nearly lost because of you," he said softly to Merlin.

Merlin felt guilt wash over him. Gaius was right. Merlin hadn't listened to Gaius and he had nearly caused the extinction of the dragons.

"I'm sorry Gaius," Merlin said sincerely. "I was too quick to act." He knew Gaius was right to reprimand him.

"You have to think things through. Ashkanar did exactly that. He had the foresight to conceal this for nearly four hundred years. And now it's down to you Merlin. It's for you to decide what you intend to do with it," Gaius told him.

Merlin looked up at Gaius. This was the one decision in which he was absolutely certain. "I've thought about that," he told Gaius. "I'm going to make sure it goes back where it belongs."

Merlin didn't waste another moment. He didn't care that it was the dead of night. He's spent a lot of time creeping around the castle and the grounds at this time at night that he wouldn't create any suspicion. Merlin immediately headed towards the woods and when he was close enough to the clearing, he called Kilgharrah.

When he got to the clearing, he placed the egg on a little tree stump, making sure it was perfectly balanced.

He smiled as Kilgharrah touched down to the ground.

"Is it still alive?" Merlin asked nervously.

"It can live for more than a thousand years," Kilgharrah said. He was looking at the dragon egg with a mixture of wonder and joy. Merlin could understand Kilgharrah's feelings. For years and years, Kilgharrah thought his death would mean the death of his kind.

"So you are no longer the last of your kind," Merlin said happily.

"It would seem not," Kilgharrah said.

Merlin looked back at the egg. The egg was a miracle. It could mean the rebirth of the dragons.

"When will it hatch?" He asked Kilgharrah curiously.

"Young dragons were called into the world by the dragon lords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last dragon lord, this solemn duty falls to you Merlin," Kilgharrah told him.

"How do I do summon it?" Merlin asked confused.

"You must give the dragon a name," Kilgharrah told him.

Merlin looked at the egg shocked. He couldn't believe that it was his responsibility to do this. He finally realized how important being a dragon lord was. The survival of this race depended as much on Merlin as it did on the baby dragon.

"Aithusa," Merlin said in a deep voice, feeling the spirit of the baby dragon. He looked back down at the egg as he heard a crack. He saw a little white head break through the shell.

"A white dragon," Kilgharrah said, excitement clear in his voice. "It is indeed a rare thing. And fitting for in the dragon tongue, you named him after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning. Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion. For you and Arthur. And for the land that you will build together."

Merlin's grin got wider as the dragon spread its wings for the first time. This was beautiful. It was a miracle. "She's female," Merlin whispered. He didn't know how he knew. He just could sense it in a way.

The dragon blinked. "Yes young warlock," he agreed. "She is."

"When can she start laying eggs?" Merlin asked hopefully. Then something dawned on him. He had to hope dragon reproduction was different that human reproduction, because if it wasn't, that was just sick. "You don't have to… you know… be involved in that process, do you?" Merlin asked worriedly.

Kilgharrah blinked at him. Merlin wasn't sure if that is a yes or a no. "Because, you know, she's just a baby. You're old enough to be her grandfather's grandfather," Merlin said.

Kilgharrah started to laugh. "Aithusa will be able to lay eggs when she is around eighteen months old. That is when she will reach adulthood in the eyes of the dragons," he explained. Another guttural chuckle escaped him. "And no young warlock. I do not have to be involved in that. Female dragons naturally produce eggs."

"Like chickens," Merlin said without thinking.

Kilgharrah roared. Aithusa fell off the stump she had been standing on, watching their interaction. "Do not compare us to those flightless birds that you humans are so fond of eating," Kilgharrah warned.

"Oh like you've never eaten a chicken," Merlin pointed out.

Kilgharrah blinked. "That doesn't mean I appreciate the comparison."

Merlin rolled his eyes and watched Aithusa walk around a little bit. He couldn't believe she was real.

~ Arthur ~

Arthur was pacing his chambers after Merlin left. He didn't know why, but he was so restless. He had gotten a sick sense of satisfaction from giving Merlin more work to do every time Merlin claimed he was done. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling Merlin was hiding something, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

About an hour after Merlin left his chambers, Arthur took a seat by the window, intending to sit there and hopefully let the peace of the night sooth his anxiety. His eye was caught, however, by a shadowy figure sneaking out of Camelot. Arthur would know that shadowy figure anywhere. What in the world was Merlin doing?

Arthur quickly put on his deep blue cloak and rushed from his chambers. He didn't know where Merlin was heading and he wanted to catch up to him before he got too far away. Arthur hurriedly followed the path he saw Merlin traversing just a few minutes ago and was soon rewarded when he could see Merlin darting out of the gates of Camelot. Arthur waited a moment so that he would remain inconspicuous when he followed Merlin.

Arthur slipped through the gates, following Merlin close enough that he wouldn't lose Merlin in the darkness, but far enough away that Merlin wouldn't see him. Arthur could see that Merlin was carrying something, but couldn't tell what it was. As they got further and further into the forest, Arthur's confusion deepened. Where could Merlin possibly be sneaking out to, this deep in the forest? Arthur briefly wondered if Merlin was meeting someone here and was surprised by the anger that swelled up in him.

Suddenly Merlin was speaking in a deep voice. In a foreign language. Arthur's eyes widened. What was Merlin doing?

Merlin stopped dead on the outskirts of a clearing. For the first time, Arthur could see what he was carrying. It was some sort of stone, a beautiful pale blue and in the shape of a tear drop.

Arthur was staring at the stone transfixed when he heard a loud flapping above him. He looked up and felt his mouth go dry as he was faced with no other than the dragon that had destroyed half of Camelot. The dragon Merlin had insisted was dead. The dragon that Merlin had just summoned.

Arthur stood, hidden behind his tree frozen. Even if he could move, he didn't know what he would do. He could feel betrayal wash over him. He thought he knew Merlin. He cared for Merlin. Merlin was his friend. And all this time, he was lying to him.

"Is it still alive?" Merlin asked the dragon. Is what alive? Then it dawned on Arthur. The stone wasn't a stone. It was an egg. The egg Merlin had claimed had perished. Just another lie.

"It can live for more than a thousand years," the dragon told Merlin. If Arthur didn't know better, he would say the dragon looked happy, but that wasn't possible. It wasn't like dragons had feelings.

"So you are no longer the last of your kind," Merlin said happily. Arthur couldn't see Merlin, but he could just picture the way Merlin's lips would curl up into a proud smile. Arthur shook his head. He was angry at Merlin. Merlin had betrayed him.

"It would seem not," the dragon agreed. Arthur didn't know what to be more angry about. Merlin's lies or the fact that the dragon was alive. He guessed those two go hand in hand so he could be equally angry about both.

"When will it hatch?" Merlin asked the dragon. Hopefully never.

"Young dragons were called into the world by the dragon lords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last dragon lord, this solemn duty falls to you Merlin," the dragon told Merlin. Arthur's jaw dropped. Merlin. His stupid, clumsy servant was the last dragon lord.

"How do I do summon it?" Merlin asked.

"You must give the dragon a name," the dragon explained.

"Aithusa," Merlin said in the same deep voice he had used earlier. Arthur looked at the egg as the first crack appeared. He could feel his anger leave his body. Surely there couldn't be anything wrong with the creature sticking its head out of the shell. It was pure white and made a noise that almost sounded like a throaty purr. Arthur could not deny the beauty of the creature.

"A white dragon," the dragon said. "It is indeed a rare thing. And fitting for in the dragon tongue, you named him after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning. Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion. For you and Arthur. And for the land that you will build together." Arthur snapped out of the haze the birth of the dragon put him in. He let himself feel angry once again. For the land they will build together? He could hear Merlin's low gleeful laughter. What the hell was all that mumbo jumbo about Arthur and Merlin building a land together. As if.

"She's female," Merlin whispered. If Arthur could find his voice, he would have groaned. Maybe the dragon would have something wrong with it and won't be able to lay eggs that are going to wreak havoc on Camelot.

"Yes young warlock," the dragon agreed. "She is."

"When can she start laying eggs?" Merlin asked. "You don't have to… you know… be involved in that process, do you?" Arthur wrinkled his nose at the thought. He didn't like the dragons, but the idea of them having to do anything to create an egg was downright disgusting. "Because, you know, she's just a baby. You're old enough to be her grandfather's grandfather."

The dragon started to laugh. "Aithusa will be able to lay eggs when she is around eighteen months old. That is when she will reach adulthood in the eyes of the dragons," the dragon explained. Another chuckle escaped him. "And no young warlock. I do not have to be involved in that. Female dragons naturally produce eggs." Arthur felt himself breathing a sigh of relief before he forced himself to remember how bad dragons are and what this would mean for Camelot.

"Like chickens," Merlin said.

The dragon roared, causing Arthur to jump about ten feet into the air. The baby dragon fell off the stump she had been standing on. "Do not compare us to those flightless birds that you humans are so fond of eating," the dragon warned. Arthur almost couldn't contain his laughter. At least he knew Merlin was still an idiot. Some part of the manservant he thought was his friend remained.

"Oh like you've never eaten a chicken," Merlin pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I appreciate the comparison," the dragon pointed out.

The dragon turned his gaze to the baby dragon walking around the clearing. Arthur found himself transfixed by the dragon. He couldn't make himself look away. Couldn't make himself hate the creature before him. He decided he would give Merlin a chance. He really didn't want to kill Merlin, but if these creatures killed anyone in Camelot, he would have Merlin tried as a traitor.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Arthur ~

"Good morning sire," a voice said, bright and cheery. For a moment, Arthur let himself forget what happened the night before and just for a brief moment, just like every morning, Arthur was happy to see Merlin.

But then his sleepiness crashed down on him and more importantly his reason for being so tired. Arthur glared at Merlin. He didn't know how Merlin was standing. Arthur had left the clearing long before Merlin did. "Do you have to be so happy?" He asked angrily, rolling over and holding a pillow over his head.

"Are you alright sire?" Merlin asked. Arthur thought he detected a note of legitimate worry in Merlin's tone, but he didn't trust it. Merlin has to be a very good actor to hide the fact that he's a dragon lord from Arthur for six years.

"Fine, just fine," Arthur grumbled. He wanted to tell Merlin to leave. Wanted to tell him he no longer required his services, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew Merlin, didn't he? Well he thought he did. Until he found out Merlin is the last bloody dragon lord. Why would he lie to Arthur? And if he was a dragon lord why in the world would he go with Arthur to hunt down the last dragon lord? Why wouldn't he just get rid of the dragon and solve Camelot's problems?

The answer came to Arthur. Merlin didn't want to reveal his powers if he didn't have to. Merlin knew it would mean instant death. Surely Merlin couldn't be too bad. He's never ordered the dragon to try and kill Arthur or the people of Camelot. In fact, if Arthur's correct, Merlin is the reason the dragon stopped wreaking havoc on Camelot. Arthur groaned as Merlin pulled the pillow off his head.

"You have to get up sire," Merlin told him. He was looking at Arthur with a mixture of concern and affection.

Arthur was startled by the close proximity of Merlin. He was standing right next to him, leaning over so he was literally right over Arthur. Arthur could feel his senses slipping as he studied Merlin.

Arthur's eyes widened as he rolled out of bed in the opposite direction of Merlin. He jumped to his feet and stood so his back was facing Merlin. "I don't require your services this morning. You may go," he said. His voice sounded strange, even to him.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Merlin asked, his voice bold and determined.

Arthur turned to face Merlin, anger burrowing up in him. "I am your king. You will show me some respect," he spat out. He couldn't believe the nerve of Merlin. After all the lies, he still thinks he has the right to treat Arthur like a friend.

Merlin's eyes widened and a pained look came across his face. "Did something happen with Gwen?" Merlin asked. Arthur looked at Merlin, his anger only increasing. Merlin is not his advisor, is not his friend. Merlin is merely a liar.

"No," Arthur said, his voice hardening. He didn't know what to do, but he wasn't going to figure it out with Merlin standing in front of him. "I do not want you here. Leave."

Merlin looked crushed, then he composed his face into a blank mask. "Yes, my lord," he said, bowing to Arthur. His voice was empty. He turned around and walked out without sparing Arthur a second glance.

Arthur felt his heart break for Merlin. He knew he hurt him, but he was still too angry. Merlin was still lying to him. Arthur knew Merlin was lying to him. He shouldn't let Merlin get away with it.

Once the door closed behind Merlin, Arthur started to pace his chambers. He was so torn. He knew he should be mad at Merlin and he absolutely was. The prat had lied for him for six years. But if Arthur was being honest, he understood why Merlin lied. If he was really being honest, he knew he was mad at himself. He had never given Merlin the opportunity or a reason to be honest with him. Arthur probably would have kept that secret from himself too.

About thirty minutes after Merlin left his chambers, Arthur finally pulled himself together. He decided he was going to get dressed and then go find Merlin and demand answers from him.

Once Arthur was dressed, he went to close the curtains Merlin had opened earlier. As he was doing so, he saw Merlin slipping out of the gates of Camelot. Arthur was torn. Should he follow or not? Arthur had responsibilities, but surely he could delay that just a little bit. Just long enough to find out more about what Merlin was doing.

He sighed as he headed towards the armory. It was never really his choice.

~ Merlin ~

Merlin woke up tired, but in a good mood. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He did it. He really did it. He hatched a dragon. He had stayed out in the clearing with the baby dragon until the sun was peaking at the horizon.

If it had been up to him, he would still be there, helping the dragon. Kilgharrah had told him repeatedly how important it was for Merlin to guide the young dragon. As a dragon lord, Merlin's influence would be the most significant on the dragon. More so than even Kilgharrah had.

Merlin hadn't expected this addition responsibility. He definitely had enough to do. Chores for Arthur. Chores for Gaius. Save Arthur's life. Protect Camelot. And now raise a baby dragon on top of that. However, Merlin couldn't bring himself to be upset. Aithusa was so full of life and hope. Merlin was happy to shoulder the extra responsibility.

Merlin groaned as he forced himself out of bed. He walked out of his chambers, leaving it in its normal state of chaos.

Gaius was sitting at the table, eating his own bowl of oatmeal. Another bowl was sitting across from him, for which Merlin was grateful.

As Merlin sat down, Gaius looked up, raising his eyebrows. A grin spread across Merlin's face. "I wish you could have seen it Gaius," he said. "She is beautiful."

"She?" Gaius asked.

"Aithusa," Merlin explained. "I… I called her into this world. I hatched her."

Gaius smiled. "Aithusa," he said quietly. A single tear leaked out of his eye.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked concerned.

"Sorry," Gaius said quietly, barely more than a whisper. "I just never thought I would see the day. A baby dragon Merlin. I turned my back on my own kind when they were unjustly being persecuted. This will help right that wrong. Aithusa will be able to lay eggs. She will have kin. She will bring about an age of the dragons."

"You should meet her," Merlin told Gaius sincerely after they had finished their breakfast.

"And you should go wake up Arthur before he has you in the stocks again," Gaius told him.

Merlin made a face. He would talk to Gaius about this later. He got up and left to go wake up Arthur. While he would never tell anyone, this was his favorite thing to do. He loved seeing Arthur in the few seconds after he wakes up, but before he remembers he's royalty. In those few seconds, Arthur looks at Merlin like he is a friend, not a servant. Of course, those few seconds usually end with Arthur throwing something heavy at Merlin, but he would take the trade any day.

Merlin strolled into Arthur's chambers, without knocking of course and opened the curtains. "Good morning sire," he said. He glanced at Arthur and saw the look of affection that he knew would disappear in a few short seconds. Merlin couldn't help his smile. This was the real Arthur. Not King Arthur, but Arthur.

Merlin could literally see the usual reality drop down on Arthur and shrugged nonchalantly at Arthur's glare. He was used to it.

"Do you have to be so happy?" Arthur asked grumpily. Merlin looked up surprised. He'll admit that Arthur was never a morning person, but his tone wasn't just sleepy. He sounded like he was legitimately angry about something.

"Are you alright sire?" Merlin asked. Merlin was worried. Did something happen last night after Merlin left Arthur's chambers?

"Fine, just fine," Arthur grumbled. Arthur pulled the pillow over his head. Carefully, ready to flee flying objects, Merlin approached Arthur. He quickly pulled the pillow off of Arthur's head.

"You have to get up sire," Merlin told him. He couldn't help being momentarily startled by Arthur. How innocent he looked in the brief moment before he opened his eyes.

Suddenly as if overwhelmed by the same feelings that Merlin was, Arthur rolled out of bed. He stood with his back facing Merlin.

"I don't require your services this morning. You may go," he said. There was something wrong. Merlin could tell in an instant.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Merlin asked. He was determined to find out what was wrong. It wasn't about Arthur being his king. It was about Arthur being his friend.

When Arthur turned to face him, Merlin was shocked by the anger and hate in Arthur's face. "I am your king. You will show me some respect," Arthur warned. Merlin looked at Arthur, more shocked than before. What was going on with Arthur. Sure, Merlin was his servant, but Arthur was never so cold-hearted when he talked to Merlin.

Merlin could only think of one thing that would be bothering Arthur this much. "Did something happen with Gwen?" Merlin asked. As much as it pained him to ask, he wanted to help Arthur if he was in pain.

"No," Arthur said, his face and voice void of emotion. "I do not want you here. Leave."

Merlin felt like Arthur had slapped him. He quickly composed himself. He wasn't going to let Arthur see how much this upset him. "Yes, my lord," Merlin said, bowing to Arthur. His voice sounded so formal, compared to how it usually sounded.

He walked out, forcing himself not to look back at Arthur. Forcing every step that led him away from Arthur.

Merlin went back to Gaius's chambers where Gaius was creating some sort of remedy. Gaius looked up when Merlin entered. "Merlin, what are you doing here. You're meant to be helping Arthur," Gaius said.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know what's going on with him Gaius. He told me to leave. I have never heard him sound so… so cruel. He acted like he hates me," Merlin whispered.

"Merlin, you know that's not true. Arthur cares a great deal for you," Gaius said softly, but sternly.

"Well he has a weird way of showing it," Merlin grumbled. On any other day, he would have agreed with Gaius, but the man he just left in those chambers? That was not the Arthur he knew.

There was a long silence as Merlin stared at the table and Gaius finished the draft he was making. Merlin sighed, standing up from the table. "I'm going out to the woods," he told Gaius. He knew he would have some privacy there.

Gaius looked at him. "Don't be stupid," he warned. "Just because your upset doesn't mean you can go put on a magic act."

"I know," Merlin agreed. He walked towards the door. "That's why I'm going to the woods." He ducked out the door before Gaius had a chance to respond, before Merlin had the chance to see the look of disappointment that would certainly be on Gaius's face.

Merlin knew what he was doing was reckless, but it felt right. With every step he took towards the gates that enclosed Camelot, he felt lighter, freer. He grinned to himself as he stepped outside the gates and into the protection of the trees. What he was doing might be totally reckless, but it felt good for once. It felt good not to be following Arthur's every order or saving his royal backside. It felt good to be reckless.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Merlin ~

As Merlin got deeper into the woods, he started to let his defenses down. He had to figure out where he was going. When he left Camelot, he was too preoccupied with leaving to think this far ahead.

He wasn't going to go see Aithusa. She was just a newborn dragon and would most likely sleep all day. He knew if he went to the clearing, even just for a few moments of silence, he could wake her up. And a baby dragon temper tantrum is really not on his to do list.

He settled on a small patch of ground that was free of trees and shrubs. It was the perfect size for Merlin to set up a small campfire. It was pretty cold in the midst of all the shrubs and trees and Merlin knew he would be grateful for the fire's warmth.

Merlin found himself wandering through the trees, gathering branches. He knew he could do this without uttering a single word, without moving a single muscle, but he welcomed the distraction. He picked up branches, no longer trying to hide his anger. Merlin walked back to his little campground and threw down the sticks. He could be here all day. He doubted Arthur would even notice his absence. Too frustrated to light the fire by hand, he simply glared at the pile of sticks and they caught on fire. "Why?" He asked angrily. He wasn't asking anyone in particular. Hell, he wasn't even expecting an answer. He just couldn't keep it bottled up anymore. "Why is he so angry? I didn't even do anything!"

Merlin leaned back against the tree, trying to contain his frustration. "If that prat had any idea of everything I did for him," Merlin said grumpily. "I hated the guy and I saved his life! He would have died a million times if it weren't for me. When Nimueh poisoned him I was willing to give my life for him. And if it weren't for Lancelot, I would have given my life to close the veil. So much. I've done so, so much for him. And what does he do? He acts like he hates me."

Merlin felt pain as he made that admission. He didn't want to admit how much it hurt him to even consider that Arthur might hate him. He figured out in the woods was as good a place as any. "I don't want him to hate me," he whispered. "I don't even want him to be mad at me. It is so hard to be around him, so hard to have to constantly hide who I am. If he knew me, he would kill me. But I wish I could trust him. I want to have the kind of relationship where I knew that I could tell him about my abilities and he wouldn't have me burned at stake. But that can never happen, because I like being around him too much. Arthur can never know."

Merlin felt his anger swell. He had too much in him. He had to let it out. He heard a twig snap behind him and he turned to see a bandit, his sword facing Merlin.

"Forbearnan firgenholt!" Merlin shouted, holding his hand towards the bandit. He heard a satisfying crunch as a branch broke free of one of the trees. The branch slammed into the bandits back, forcing him to fall to the ground.

Merlin felt a brief pang of pain. He never wanted to use his magic to hurt someone, even someone that would have undoubtedly killed him. Merlin heard a soft gasp behind him. He turned around and saw a scene from his worst nightmare unfold.

~ Arthur ~

Arthur cautiously followed Merlin. He was careful not to make a sound. Though, he doubts it would have made a difference. Merlin was making so much noise, he doubted Merlin would have noticed if a herd of cattle were following him.

To Arthur's surprise, Merlin didn't go to the clearing to see the dragon. Instead, Merlin went to a tiny area. He looked around then stomped off. Arthur tried to follow him, but he lost him at some point. After wandering around the woods for a couple of minutes, Arthur heard an angry voice. He followed it.

"Why?" The voice shouted angrily. Arthur would know that voice anywhere. He saw Merlin back at the same area he had been at earlier. "Why is he so angry? I didn't even do anything!"

Arthur watched Merlin shocked. Merlin was this angry over his actions this morning? Why? Merlin sat back against the tree. "If that prat had any idea of everything I did for him," Merlin said. Arthur looked at him skeptically. "I hated the guy and I saved his life!" Arthur winced slightly. Merlin was right. He pulled him out of the way of that dagger even though Arthur had thrown him in the dungeons. "He would have died a million times if it weren't for me. When Nimueh poisoned him I was willing to give my life for him. And if it weren't for Lancelot, I would have given my life to close the veil. So much. I've done so, so much for him. And what does he do? He acts like he hates me." Arthur felt his heart break for Merlin. He really didn't mean to upset him this much. Arthur had just been extremely upset about finding out Merlin had the ability to communicate with dragons and had never told him.

"I don't want him to hate me," Merlin whispered, his voice sounded so vulnerable. "I don't even want him to be mad at me. It is so hard to be around him, so hard to have to constantly hide who I am. If he knew me, he would kill me. But I wish I could trust him. I want to have the kind of relationship where I knew that I could tell him about my abilities and he wouldn't have me burned at stake. But that can never happen, because I like being around him too much. Arthur can never know."

Arthur looked at Merlin in a new light. He started to walk closer to his manservant, his friend. He was going to tell Merlin he didn't have to keep secrets from him. Arthur heard a twig snap and closed his eyes, waiting for Merlin to turn his wrath on him.

When nothing happened, Arthur opened his eyes and saw a bandit with his sword pointing at Merlin. Arthur's eyes widened and his hand immediately went to the hilt of his sword. He didn't care how angry he was with Merlin. He didn't want him dead.

"Forbearnan firgenholt!" Merlin shouted. His hand was held out towards the bandit. Arthur watched, his mouth agape, as a branch loudly cracked off a tree right about the bandit. It hit the bandit on the back, making the bandit fall to the group. The bandit would be okay. Murder definitely was the goal here, but Arthur felt fear rise up in him anyway.

He couldn't hold in his gasp. This was worse, much worse than Merlin being a dragon lord. Merlin was a sorcerer.

Merlin turned to look at him, his eyes widening with fear and shock.

Arthur moved on autopilot. He pulled out his sword and pointed it right at Merlin. His mind couldn't catch up with his body. He had been taught since he was just a little boy that magic was evil. That sorcerer's must be killed.

"You're a sorcerer."


	5. Chapter 5

~ Merlin ~

"Arthur, I can explain," Merlin said in a weak voice. He was staring at the sword pointing at him, certain that it would be the last thing he ever saw.

"You've been lying to me. This whole time," Arthur said.

Merlin felt a pang of pain. He could defend himself all he wanted, but Arthur was right. He had lied. He had a good reason to lie, but he still lied. "I didn't have a choice. You would have killed me," Merlin pointed out.

Arthur raised his sword towards Merlin. "I should have," Arthur snarled angrily. "You practice sorcery. How could you study it? You know how I feel about it!"

Merlin snapped his head up. "I don't study it," Merlin told him.

"I saw you Merlin. I saw you use magic," Arthur spat out.

"I was born with it! I can't help it. My magic is part of me," Merlin told him angrily. He was tired of holding back. "I use it for you. Only for you."

Merlin watched Arthur glance towards the bandit lying under the tree branch. Merlin felt a burst of guilt. He never liked hurting anyone, but he had been careful not to kill him. "He would have killed me. Then I wouldn't be able to fulfill my destiny," Merlin told him.

Arthur looked at Merlin startled. "Your destiny?" Arthur asked. There was a strange tone in his voice that Merlin couldn't quite place.

Merlin looked at Arthur curiously for a moment before he answered. "I am destined to keep you alive so you can become the once and future king that unites the lands of Albion," Merlin told him softly. "I use my magic so you can become the king you are destined to be. I use my magic for you."

"I could have done it without you," Arthur insisted.

That made Merlin snap. "You could have done it without me? Do you know how many times I have saved your neck? I pulled you out of the way of the dagger even though you were a royal prat. I drank poison for you. I became an old man to save Gwen, because I know how much you love her," Merlin spat. "And yet you say you would be where you are today without me?"

Merlin looked away from Arthur. He couldn't even bear to look at him right now. He was too angry.

Arthur was quiet for several long moments. "It still doesn't change the fact that you lied to me," Arthur said stubbornly.

"What would you have me do?" Merlin asked, his voice dripping with contempt. "If I had told you the truth, I would have met the pyre quicker than I could say magic."

Arthur's stony expression hardened. "You don't know that. You're still alive," Arthur pointed out.

"Yeah and you are pointing your sword at me, ready to kill me. Why not just get it over with? I'm just your manservant after all. My life isn't worth anything compared to yours," Merlin said sadly. He braced himself for the blade. He knew it was coming.

"You were never just my manservant," Arthur said angrily. Merlin's eyes widened with shock as he processed Arthur's words.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Then their silence was broken by a scream. A scream neither of them made. Merlin looked up to see several bandits brandishing swords and crossbows. He heard the whoosh of an arrow that narrowly missed them and then his body moved on autopilot. It was his fault Arthur was all the way out here. He couldn't let Arthur die. He pushed Arthur to the ground and covered him with his own body, his back facing Arthur's chest. He used his magic to make the arrows change their course, but there were too many. Merlin winced when an arrow found its mark, imbedding itself deep into his chest.

His breaths became deep and ragged. He closed his eyes, trying to keep the pain at bay. When he heard footsteps, he forced himself to open his eyes. He was startled to realize his head was resting in Arthur's lap, but he couldn't let himself think about that right now. He tried to focus his blurry vision. He could barely make out the figures creeping towards them. One thing he was certain of was that Arthur did not notice the bandits.

Mustering up all of his strength, Merlin screamed. The bandits went flying backwards, many being thrown into trees or large rocks. Merlin watched with a satisfied smile as they ran away. Being thrown back thirty feet by air would scare most men. Content that he had saved Arthur, Merlin succumbed to the darkness.

~ Arthur ~

"Arthur, I can explain," Merlin said. Arthur barely processed his words. He was too angry and scared and upset. How could Merlin possibly be a sorcerer?

"You've been lying to me. This whole time," Arthur said. He didn't have any more room to feel scared of Merlin. All he was aware of was his anger and the betrayal crashing over him.

"I didn't have a choice. You would have killed me," Merlin told him. Arthur had to suppress his wince. He knew Merlin was right. But he didn't want Merlin to be right. He wanted to be able to blame Merlin. He wanted Merlin to be sorry that he ever practiced sorcery in the first place.

Arthur tightened his hold on his sword. "I should have," he said angrily. "You practice sorcery. How could you study it? You know how I feel about it!" And that's what it came down to. A sorcerer had killed his father. Sorcery had constantly threatened to tear apart his kingdom.

Merlin looked up at Arthur. "I don't study it," Merlin said. Arthur had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. How could Merlin deny it?

"I saw you Merlin. I saw you use magic," Arthur shouted. There was no point denying it. Arthur knew what he saw.

"I was born with it! I can't help it. My magic is part of me," Merlin told him. Arthur looked up at Merlin. That wasn't possible. "I use it for you. Only for you."

Arthur felt as if his head turned of its own will towards the bandit lying on the ground. Only for him? "He would have killed me. Then I wouldn't be able to fulfill my destiny," Merlin explained.

Destiny? "Your destiny?" Arthur asked. He was Merlin's destiny? What exactly did that entail?

"I am destined to keep you alive so you can become the once and future king that unites the lands of Albion," Merlin explained. "I use my magic so you can become the king you are destined to be. I use my magic for you."

"I could have done it without you," Arthur said, stubbornly. He knew he was being irrational. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Merlin. And if he was being honest, only a small part of him was mad at Merlin. A larger part of himself was angry with himself and he was just taking that out on Merlin. Like always.

Arthur could see something snap in Merlin. "You could have done it without me? Do you know how many times I have saved your neck? I pulled you out of the way of the dagger even though you were a royal prat. I drank poison for you. I became an old man to save Gwen, because I know how much you love her," Merlin spat. Arthur winced slightly. "And yet you say you would be where you are today without me?"

For some reason Merlin's anger seemed to defuse Arthur's anger. He was starting to put together the pieces. Starting to make the connections. The more he thought about it, the more obvious it seemed. How Merlin kept it from him for all these years, he will never know.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you lied to me," Arthur said. He knew he didn't mean his words, but he didn't want Merlin to think he was off the hook yet.

"What would you have me do?" Merlin asked. Arthur didn't think he had ever heard Merlin this angry before. "If I had told you the truth, I would have met the pyre quicker than I could say magic."

Arthur felt his anger return. "You don't know that. You're still alive," Arthur told him. He wanted Merlin to believe that he wouldn't be harmed.

"Yeah and you are pointing your sword at me, ready to kill me. Why not just get it over with? I'm just your manservant after all. My life isn't worth anything compared to yours," Merlin said. Arthur watched with shock as Merlin closed his eyes. He knew what he was doing. Merlin really thought Arthur was going to kill him.

"You were never just my manservant," Arthur snapped before he had time to think about his words. His eyes widened as he realized what he had said. He prayed Merlin wouldn't realize the full implication of what he said. He knew from the widening in Merlin's eyes that he had realized exactly what Arthur meant.

For a moment, Arthur stared at Merlin while Merlin stared at Arthur. Arthur waited for Merlin to break the silence, but he never did. instead, the cry of a bandit and the sound of an arrow broke their silence. Arthur didn't know what happened. One moment he was standing and the next he had been thrown to the ground and someone was lying on top of him. He realized with a start that Merlin was acting as a human shield. Arthur couldn't process what was happening quick enough. When the arrows stopped flying, Arthur wiggled out from under Merlin. Merlin had saved his life. "Tha–" he started to say, but abruptly cut himself off when he saw the huge red stain on the front of Merlin's clothing, stemming from the arrow that was sticking out of his chest. A sob choked in the back of Arthur's throat.

Merlin closed his eyes and his breathing slowed and became ragged.

Suddenly, Merlin opened his eyes. He looked past Arthur. Suddenly he screamed and his eyes flashed gold. Arthur turned in time to see the bandits fly backwards. He didn't bother to keep watching. He knew they wouldn't be back.

He watched Merlin close his eyes. "No! Merlin!" Arthur screamed. "Merlin, stay with me!"

What was it Merlin always did? Apply pressure. Arthur looked at his bleeding manservant and felt his heart break. This was all his fault. Arthur took a brief moment to reflect on everything. He knew Merlin was his friend, but why did he find it so hard to admit. Why did he constantly push Merlin away? It was because his feelings were more than friendly, Arthur realized. It took Merlin dying to make him realize that. He kissed Merlin's forehead before he pulled himself together.

He was not going to let Merlin die. He lifted Merlin in his arms and hurried back to Camelot. "I swear. If you die on me Merlin, I will haunt you in the afterlife," Arthur warned his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

~ Arthur ~

Arthur walked back to Camelot as quickly as he could, being careful not to move Merlin too much. Arthur had to believe he was still alive. He couldn't lose Merlin. Not now.

With every step he took, Arthur thanked the Gods that Merlin hadn't gone too far from Camelot. Even with Merlin's added weight, he would reach Camelot in just over an hour. He only hoped it was quick enough.

When the gates of Camelot were finally in view, Arthur felt himself moving with renewed vigor. They were almost back. He looked down at Merlin anxiously. The last time Merlin was this pale was when he had jumped at the Dorocha to protect Arthur. Remembering that, Arthur felt a pang of guilt. He knew Merlin. Sure, Merlin was a sorcerer, but Arthur couldn't believe that Merlin would go to such great lengths to save Arthur's life if he were plotting to kill Arthur.

Arthur was barely aware of his body moving on autopilot as he rushed towards Gaius's chambers. He kicked the door instead of knocking as he didn't really have any free hands and he didn't want to risk dropping Merlin. He could hear the shuffle of Gaius's feet as the physician made his way to the door. The second the door was open, Arthur rushed into the room, trying to explain everything to Gaius as fast as he possibly could.

"We were in the woods when we were attacked by bandits and Merlin got shot with an arrow and Gaius, please. You have to save him. Please help him. He was shot protecting me and I can't bear it if he dies. He's my friend and I need him. Please," Arthur said in a rush.

"My lord, please slow down," Gaius urged. Gaius had gotten a general idea of what Arthur was saying and immediately set off to clear off the table so they could lay Merlin down there.

"We were in the woods and Merlin… Well I found out something about Merlin that I was unaware of. We were fighting and we weren't paying attention. A group of bandits starting shooting at us," Arthur explained. Gaius had laid a cloth over the table and Arthur gently put Merlin down. He had briefly considered telling Gaius about Merlin's magic, but he wasn't sure how the physician would react to that, particularly in his old age. He briefly watched Gaius examine Merlin's wound, before he continued. "Merlin managed to dodge most of the arrows, but he was too focused on keeping me safe and one of the arrows hit him. It's my fault." Arthur's voice had dropped to a whisper by the time he had finished.

Gaius shot a sharp look up to Arthur. "What were you fighting over?" Gaius asked harshly.

Arthur looked at the ground. "Something that seems so stupid now," Arthur said sadly.

"Did… Did he tell you?" Gaius asked quietly.

"You knew?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Well, Merlin never said anything to me, but it was kind of obvious. When he complains about you now, he doesn't sound angry, so much as affectionate," Gaius told him. "I have to admit. I honestly never thought he would tell. He always seemed so set on trying his hardest to pretend to be happy for you and Gwen. Sire, please don't be too hard on him when he wakes up. He can't help himself. I'm still trying to find out if he's cursed with some sort of mental affliction."

Arthur was staring at Gaius dumbfounded. "Gaius, what in the world are you talking about?" Arthur asked confused.

"Merlin's feelings for you," Gaius said, looking at Arthur. His eyes widened at the look of utter confusion on Arthur's face. "That's not what he told you about, is it?"

Arthur shook his head, trying to process Gaius's words. This was bad. This was very, very bad. It was one thing for Arthur to have feelings for Merlin, but an entirely different thing to know that Merlin feels the same way. Arthur had assumed that he would be able to hide his feelings for Merlin with the knowledge that Merlin didn't care for Arthur like that. It was worse, one thousand times worse to know that Merlin reciprocated those feelings and Arthur could never do anything about it. Merlin was his manservant. It could never be. Arthur needed heirs. He needed someone Camelot would accept. They would never accept that Arthur was in love with a man.

"I'm sorry sire, I shouldn't have spoken before I was certain we were talking about the same thing," Gaius said apologetically, snapping Arthur out of his consuming thoughts.

"It's alright Gaius," Arthur said, turning his gaze back to Merlin. "Can you help him?"

Gaius sighed, his voice sounding tired and pained. "There isn't much I can do. His wounds are bad. We may have to prepare ourselves for the worst," Gaius said. Arthur flinched at the pain in his voice.

"Please, there must be something," Arthur pleaded. "Something that you can do."

Gaius shook his head. "There is no medicine I can give him that will magically heal him," Gaius told him.

Arthur's eyes widened as he considered something he hadn't before. When Arthur's father had still been alive, he had said that Gaius used to practice sorcery. Arthur wondered if Gaius still had that ability.

"Will you do everything in your power to heal him?" Arthur asked Gaius quietly.

Gaius turned to Arthur curiously. "I already told you…" Gaius started to say. Arthur knew exactly what he was going to say. He was going to say that he would try every scientific remedy on this planet to heal Merlin, but that wasn't enough for Arthur.

"No Gaius. Everything in your power. I know you used to practice sorcery. Can you still do it?" Arthur interrupted harshly.

"You want me to use sorcery?" Gaius asked skeptically.

"Gaius, please. I don't know if you know about Merlin's powers, but I don't care if he practices magic anymore. I can't lose him," Arthur said desperately.

Gaius didn't need any further prodding. "I am an old man," Gaius warned. "I won't be able to fully heal him."

"Just do what you can," Arthur told him. Arthur pulled over a stool and sat down close to the edge of the table. He had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

Arthur watched as Gaius went into Merlin's chambers. He returned momentarily with a large, old book. He opened it and flipped through the pages until he came to the one he was looking for.

Gaius gathered a couple of herbs and grinded them together. Then he started to mutter a string of words under his breath that Arthur couldn't quite understand. Suddenly, the mixture in his hands glowed a soft orange and Gaius carefully shook it over Merlin's wound.

Arthur watched transfixed as the mixture sewed Merlin's wound back together. After a moment, all that remained was a shiny, pink cut that looked weeks old, rather than hours. Arthur could see color return to Merlin's face. "Why isn't he waking up?" Arthur asked anxiously.

"He's still healing. The herbs were able to heal his flesh wound, but it's still working on his internal wounds," Gaius explained. "My lord, I have to go deliver a remedy to one of my patients. Will you stay with Merlin? There's nothing further I can do, but I don't want to leave him alone."

"Of course," Arthur agreed.

The moment Gaius left, Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand in his own. He prayed and prayed that Gaius's spell had worked and that Merlin would be okay. It seemed like hours, but Arthur knew it had only been a couple of minutes before Merlin finally opened his eyes.

Arthur jumped up from his stool. "Merlin!" He said excitedly. He wasn't aware of his actions, all he knew was that suddenly he had kissed Merlin. Merlin's lips were warm against his own. Even that small action left Arthur wanting more. He had never felt like that when he had kissed someone before.

Arthur jumped back, shocked at what he had done. "That never happened," he said, not sparing Merlin a second chance as he rushed from Gaius's chambers.

~ Merlin ~

I had always wondered what people meant when they talk about the white light. Now I understand. It's so pure and warm, you just want it to wrap around you, keeping you safe forever.

Merlin closed his eyes, waiting for the light to engulf him, but that never happened. Instead, Merlin watched as a shadowy figure stepped forward from the light. It took Merlin a while to let his eyes adjust, but when he did, he was shocked by what he saw. "Freya," he whispered. He felt a strong urge to walk towards her, to join her. "Where am I?"

Freya just looked at him. "You are at the gate of Avalon. You must fight it Merlin," she urged. "You're time is not up yet. Albion still needs you. Arthur still needs you."

"I know where the gates of Avalon are," Merlin said skeptically. "And I don't think Arthur needs me. He was ready to kill me."

Freya shook her head at Merlin. "This is the gate of Avalon. It is where all souls go before they pass from this world," she explained. She hesitated before she continued. "Arthur needs you. He always has. He always will. And you need him too. You always have. He makes you happy."

Merlin shook his head denying it. "I could be happy, staying here… With you," Merlin told her.

Freya shook her head, a sad smile playing on her lips. "It was never me Merlin," Freya told him.

"That's not true," Merlin insisted. "I was ready to leave with you. Run away with you."

"You never could have been happy without Arthur," Freya said quietly. "I care about you Merlin and I know you cared about me, but I know how you feel about Arthur. You can't give up on him."

Merlin felt a strange tugging at his chest, but he ignored it. "Why shouldn't I? He gave up on me! He didn't even give me the chance to explain my magic," Merlin said angrily.

"You feel it Merlin, I know you do. You are being called back to your world. Your wounds were life threatening. How can you be getting better if your wounds were life threatening?" Freya asked. She answered her own question before Merlin had a chance to. "Arthur is having someone heal you with magic Merlin."

"It's not possible," Merlin said glumly. "You didn't see him."

"Oh, but I did. And I know his actions were fueled by the fact that someone Arthur cares so deeply about could have been hiding something like magic from him for six years," Freya told him. Freya took a step closer and squeezed Merlin's hand. Merlin was surprised by the warmth of her touch. He hadn't expected that from a spirit. Freya kissed Merlin's cheek. "Don't fight it Merlin. Go back to your king."

Merlin took a deep breath than let his defenses down. He let go of Freya as hard as it was to do. Slowly, he noticed the changes around him.

The warm, white light had paled considerably, taking on a foggy look. Soon, the fog started to clear and Merlin was aware that he was lying down on a hard surface. He could feel a warm hand, holding his own.

Finally, Merlin had the strength to open his eyes. The second he did, his eyes landed on Arthur who had instantly jumped up from the stool he had been sitting on. His eyes widened as he looked at Merlin as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. Before Merlin knew what was happening, Arthur was kissing him. The king of Camelot was kissing him. Merlin leaned into the kiss, trying to get as much out of it as possible.

Suddenly, Arthur jumped back. "That never happened," he warned Merlin. Merlin watched as Arthur spun on his heels and fled the room. What just happened?


	7. Chapter 7

~ Merlin ~

The days passed slowly. Even though Gaius's magic was able to heal most of Merlin's wounds, Gaius refused to let Merlin continue his normal activities until he was fully healed. During that time, Merlin didn't see Arthur, not once. It seemed like the king was sincere about his words.

Merlin was mind-boggled. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. He couldn't figure out how Arthur could do something like that and then pretend nothing ever happened. Merlin didn't think he would ever be able to forget about the kiss. It was always there. In the back of his mind.

Because in that moment that Arthur kissed him, Merlin forgot he was a manservant. He even forgot Arthur was the king. All he could think about was Arthur's warm lips pressed to his own and the electric feeling that surged through him during the kiss.

But Merlin knew Arthur wouldn't be able to avoid him forever. After eight days of being confined to his own chambers, Merlin would finally be able to leave and resume his normal manservant responsibilities. He would finally get to see Arthur again.

He didn't even complain as Gaius made him swallow the foul potion he has had to take twice a day for the past eight days. The second the disgusting liquid was gone, Merlin hopped off his bed with a huge smile on his face.

He knew he wouldn't get to see Arthur right now, Arthur would be training, but he was happy for some sense of normality. He hurried to Arthur's chambers, ready to straighten them up and scrub the floors and perform all the duties that had been neglected in his absence. Merlin had never been so excited at the prospect of chores.

But when he opened the door, he saw Arthur's chambers were spotless. More than that, there was someone polishing the wood on Arthur's bed meticulously.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked surprised. The man was dressed similarly to him and for the most part, looked very similar.

The man looked up, his face consistently neutral. "Ah. You must be Merlin," he said in his boring monotone. "Glad to see your better. I have been assisting the king in your absence. My name is George."

"Well I'm not absent anymore, so you can leave," Merlin said harshly. He knew he shouldn't take his anger out on George. He was just so angry that Arthur had replaced him. He guessed it would have been farfetched to believe that Arthur would have just gone eight days without

George looked at Merlin surprised. He looked like he was about to respond, but then one look at Merlin's expression caused him to nod and scurry from Arthur's chambers.

For a while, Merlin just stood in the center of Arthur's chambers, unsure what to do. He was pulled from his thoughts by a flash of lightning then the deep booming of thunder. He looked at the window, surprised to see the darkness that has spread over Camelot.

He knew what this would mean. It would be raining soon. Arthur would be back soon. Even he wasn't cruel enough to keep his knights out in that weather. He prepared Arthur's bath in his basin then left to get Arthur some lunch.

He had to wait a while outside the kitchen while the cook finished preparing Arthur's meal. When he finally was able to make his way back to Arthur's chambers, he could feel his excitement peak. Regardless of whether Arthur was going to pretend nothing had happened, Merlin was going to see him again.

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers without knocking and felt himself coming to an abrupt halt at the scene before him. He felt Arthur's food slip from his hands and fall to the ground with a large clatter.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Arthur was kissing Gwen. It wasn't anything Merlin hadn't seen before, he just wasn't expecting it. He had never considered that Arthur might just continue his relationship with Gwen despite the kiss. He would have thought Arthur would have at least talked to him first. And not just have left things the way they were.

At the sound of the platter falling, Arthur and Gwen broke apart. Arthur looked guilty, while Gwen just looked happy to see Merlin alright. "Merlin!" She said, the joy obvious in her tone. Merlin wasn't looking at her though. He was looking right at Arthur.

"Merlin," he said quietly. Merlin just shook his head. He wasn't going to stay and listen to Arthur's explanation about how they could never be together and how Camelot would never approve. Merlin knew all of this, but he hadn't thought that Arthur would move on with Gwen. He had thought Arthur would respect Merlin's feelings more. Merlin turned and spun around, running out of the room. He could hear Arthur shouting his name, but he didn't care.

He didn't stop running until he had ran out of the palace into the gloomy courtyard. He was vaguely aware of all the people bustling about, trying to get done what they needed to do before the rain came.

~ Arthur ~

Arthur couldn't help himself when he ran away from Merlin. He was scared, so scared of the feelings his manservant stirred in him. He didn't want to believe he could feel that way with Merlin.

He never went to see Merlin during the day anymore. He would sneak into Gaius's chambers in the dark of the night to catch a glimpse of how Merlin was doing. He daren't ask Gaius how Merlin was doing, for fear Gaius would realize Arthur's true feelings.

He didn't know when Merlin would be back, but on Merlin's second day of recovery, Arthur was woken up by a man who was dressed similarly to how Merlin dressed. Arthur was confused for a moment and thought this was actually Merlin until his vision cleared and he was able to make out the distinct facial differences.

The man introduced himself as George. Arthur tried to accept him, but after he made a joke about brass, Arthur tried to be in his chambers as little as possible.

One distraction he found was Gwen. She was almost as worried about Merlin as Arthur had been. He never did anything with her, just spoke to her, sought her council. He couldn't do that to Merlin. He knew he would need to talk to Merlin about the kiss.

But for days, he managed to avoid that. It was over a week after Merlin had woken up, that Arthur ended training early. He was so distracted. He knew he would have to talk to Merlin and soon. He couldn't keep going on like this. He went to Gaius's chambers only to find out that Merlin had left. Arthur was shocked.

Deep down he had hoped that Gaius would say Merlin was sleeping and couldn't be disturbed. Arthur wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to tell Merlin that they could never happen. It could never be.

As Arthur was rushing back to his chambers, hoping with all his heart that Merlin wasn't there, he accidentally walked right into Gwen.

"My lord," Gwen said. Arthur could hear the amusement in her voice. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Merlin is better," Arthur told her. "Gaius said he went to straighten up my chambers."

Gwen's expression lit up. "I'll go with you. I would love to see him again," she said brightly.

Arthur grasped at the opportunity she presented. He couldn't talk to Merlin in front of Gwen. He appreciated the delay in his plans.

Arthur walked back to his chambers with Gwen by his side. He mentally took a deep breath before he entered. When he saw Merlin wasn't there, he felt a mixture between relief and disappointment. As much as he wanted to delay the inevitable, he did want to see Merlin again.

He sighed. "Guess he's not here," he said.

Gwen looked at him with a small smile on her face. "I'm sure he'll be back Arthur. He's probably running an errand for Gaius," Gwen said.

She took a step closer to Arthur. For the first time, Arthur realized they were very much alone in his chambers. Suddenly, Arthur needed to forget. He needed to forget about his feelings for Merlin. He needed to forget that in just a little while he was going to tear out his own heart. He just needed to forget. Arthur softly pressed my lips to Gwen's. He didn't feel the same way he had when he kissed Merlin, but he felt safe.

Suddenly he heard a crash from the doorway. He and Gwen broke apart and Arthur wasn't aware of anything except the look of pain on Merlin's face.

He faintly noticed that Gwen took a step towards Merlin. He thought she might have said something, but he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that he hurt Merlin.

"Merlin," he said softly. He saw Merlin shake his head moments before he fled the room. "Merlin!"

Merlin didn't stop. Arthur rushed to the door of his chambers in time to see Merlin disappearing down the corridor.

Arthur felt a warm hand on his arm. He didn't need to turn to know it was Gwen. "Arthur, what happened?" Gwen asked softly.

In that split second, Arthur made a decision. He knew he would never be happy without Merlin. He would never be content. "I'm… I'm sorry," he told her. "I just can't."

Arthur ran down the hallway, looking for Merlin. He could hear Gwen's footsteps, but he couldn't make himself stop and answer her questions. He was certain Merlin would be heading out of the castle. Perhaps he was going to the forest or the tavern, but Arthur was certain he would want to put as much distance between himself and Arthur as possible. Arthur couldn't let that happen. Sure enough, when Arthur burst through the doors to the palace, he saw Merlin standing in the courtyard. It started to drizzle in the crowded courtyard.

"Merlin!" He called. Merlin's eyes widened when he saw Arthur. He started to walk away, but Arthur wasn't having that.

Arthur ran towards Merlin and grabbed Merlin's arms, spinning Merlin towards him. Not caring that everyone in the courtyard was staring at him, Arthur pulled Merlin close to him and kissed him firmly on the lips. This wasn't a kiss he broke. This wasn't a kiss he was ashamed of.

He wanted to tell Merlin he was sorry. He wanted to tell Merlin that he didn't want to hide his feelings for him. He tried to tell Merlin so much in that kiss and if Merlin's eager lips were anything to judge by, he was succeeded.

The second Arthur saw the pain on Merlin's face, he knew he would never be able to be with Gwen when he knew it would hurt Merlin. He cared about Merlin far too much for that. He wasn't going to hide who he was anymore. Merlin was the one he wanted to be with, and Arthur wasn't going to pretend otherwise. He was being Arthur. Not King Arthur. Not Arthur Pendragon. Just Arthur. And for once, he was okay with that.


	8. Chapter 8

~ Merlin ~

Merlin was standing in the courtyard as it started to drizzle. He couldn't make himself move. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to unsee what he had seen and he knew he couldn't do that.

"Merlin!" He heard Arthur call. He looked up, shocked to see the king shouting at him from the doors to the palace. He knew he wasn't the only one giving Arthur his undivided attention. He turned away from Arthur. He wanted to delay the inevitable. He knew that he and Arthur could never be together, but he just wasn't ready to hear that.

He walked away from Arthur, but didn't get far before he felt a hand grab his arm and spin him to face them. He only had a brief moment to process that Arthur had grabbed him before he was distracted by something infinitely more significant. Arthur was kissing him.

Merlin could feel people's gazes burning a hole into his back, but he couldn't make himself care. He could feel the words behind Arthur's kiss. Arthur was saying he was sorry.

Merlin wanted to tell him it was okay, but he couldn't bring himself to break the kiss. His body moved of its own accord as he pressed one hand into the crook of Arthur's back and let his other tangle in Arthur's hair. He felt as if he couldn't get close enough to Arthur. Merlin felt more alive than he had in weeks. Electricity surged through his body, making him sensitive to every touch. He was barely aware of the rain picking up until Arthur pulled away from the kiss. The rain was falling in thick streams now, blurring Arthur's features slightly. Despite that, Merlin could make out the huge grin on Arthur's face. "I love you Merlin," Arthur whispered.

Merlin stared shocked. That wasn't possible. Arthur couldn't have said those words to him, because the king of Camelot could not love a simple manservant. So, Merlin just stared, certain he had misheard. "My lord?" He asked uncertainly. "I think I might have misheard you."

Arthur shook his head. "You didn't mishear me. Despite your obvious mental afflictions, I really do love you," Arthur told him, sincerity ringing through his voice.

"I love you too," Merlin whispered. Normally he would have thrown in an insult, but he was too overwhelmed with joy. Arthur, King Arthur of Camelot, told him he loved him.

Arthur's hand found its way to Merlin's cheek. "We should go inside before you catch a cold," Merlin said softly. "We can't have the king of Camelot getting sick."

Arthur nodded and took Merlin's hand. Merlin mentally prepared himself to ignore the judgmental stares of Arthur's people. He was shocked to realize the courtyard had emptied itself as the rain had picked up.

He and Arthur headed into the castle. The first thing they ran into was Gwen, literally. They hadn't been paying attention and walked right into her. Gwen wasn't crying, but she was visibly upset.

She glared at Arthur. "How could you not tell me?" She asked harshly. "I trusted you. I was loyal to you. I knew you cared for Merlin, but I never would have guessed you loved him like that. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you," Arthur told her. "And I never thought I would be able to… You know… Be with Merlin. I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to believe that I could love you more."

Merlin blushed as he looked at the ground. He didn't think he would ever get used to hearing Arthur talk about his feelings.

"What changed that?" Gwen asked.

"When Merlin got hurt, I realized how much I cared for him. When he woke up, I… I kissed him. But I wanted to forget. I didn't want my life to be that complicated. But when he saw us today, I knew I would never be able to forget. I would never be able to live with myself if I caused that much pain in him," Arthur said quietly. Merlin resisted the urge to squirm under Arthur's intense stare.

"And what about me Arthur? Can you cause me that much pain?" Gwen asked, her voice angry.

Merlin watched Arthur hesitate. Arthur squeezed his hand and Merlin knew he wasn't going to like what he heard. "I love you Gwen, I do, but I think that you have loved someone more than me once," Arthur told her. Merlin winced. The memory of Lancelot was still fresh in his mind. Lancelot was the first person other than a handful of people in Ealdor and Gaius that knew of Merlin's powers. "That's how I feel now. I can't be with you just because it would be easier. That wouldn't be fair to you."

Gwen's face fell. "I understand," she said quietly. "I did love Lancelot. But Arthur, he's dead. He died because I asked him to make sure you came home safely."

"Um, Gwen?" Merlin said hesitantly. "Lancelot didn't sacrifice himself for Arthur. He did it for me." Merlin looked at the ground ashamed.

"What?" Gwen asked confused.

"Lancelot was my greatest friend. He knew something about me that no one knew. He always said I was braver than any of the knights," Merlin said. He couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. Lancelot always overestimated him. "When we were at the veil, I knocked Arthur unconscious. I was prepared to sacrifice myself. Arthur was never the one he replaced. I am so sorry Gwen." Merlin was staring at the wall, fighting tears. He knew deep down it was his fault. He should have paid better attention, should have stopped Lancelot. Merlin wasn't the brave one. It was Lancelot.

"Merlin, I cannot believe it was your fault," Gwen said gently.

"You weren't there Gwen," Merlin said quietly. "Lancelot had even started to take me back to Camelot. It wasn't Arthur he saved. It was me. It's all my fault."

"Merlin," Arthur said harshly. "It's not your fault!"

Merlin looked away from Arthur, knowing he would never be able to believe those words.

~ Arthur ~

Arthur wasn't sure how long he kissed Merlin for. Time ceased to matter. All that mattered was him and his love for Merlin. When Arthur pulled back from Merlin, it was so he could say the words he had been hiding from Merlin for so long.

"I love you Merlin," Arthur said quietly. He knew in his heart that it was the right moment to tell him this. It was time to let Merlin know the extent of Arthur's feelings.

Arthur watched Merlin freeze. He could feel his anxiety pick up. What if he was too impulsive? What if this hadn't been the right moment to tell Merlin the truth? "My lord?" Merlin asked. Arthur braced himself for Merlin's rejection. "I think I might have misheard you."

Arthur couldn't help him relief as he shook his head. "You didn't mishear me. Despite your obvious mental afflictions, I really do love you," Arthur said. And he meant it… Well aside from the mental affliction part.

"I love you too," Merlin told him quietly. A huge grin spread across Arthur's face as he looked at Merlin. His hand moved of his own accord and found its way to Merlin's cheek. For the first time in a long time, Arthur felt complete. "We should go inside before you catch a cold. We can't have the king of Camelot getting sick."

Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he nodded. He grabbed Merlin's hand and started to walk towards the castle. They were so distracted, they didn't notice that Gwen was standing in front of them until they had literally walked into her.

Arthur tried to avoid her gaze, but he could feel her glare burning holes into him. "How could you not tell me?" She asked angrily. "I trusted you. I was loyal to you. I knew you cared for Merlin, but I never would have guessed you loved him like that. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you," Arthur explained. He knew he should have been honest with her. A wave of guilt washed over him. "And I never thought I would be able to… You know… Be with Merlin. I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to believe that I could love you more."

Arthur saw Merlin blush out of the corner of his eyes and he struggled to hide his smile.

"What changed that?" Gwen asked him.

"When Merlin got hurt, I realized how much I cared for him. When he woke up, I… I kissed him. But I wanted to forget. I didn't want my life to be that complicated. But when he saw us today, I knew I would never be able to forget. I would never be able to live with myself if I caused that much pain in him," Arthur explained. His gaze landed on Merlin. To most people his manservant was nothing special, but to Arthur he was everything.

"And what about me Arthur? Can you cause me that much pain?" Gwen asked. Arthur felt his chest constrict. He hated the idea of hurting Gwen, but he had to be true to his heart.

Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand, offering him comfort and assurance. "I love you Gwen, I do, but I think that you have loved someone more than me once," Arthur told her. He felt Merlin's grip on his hand tighten at the reference to Lancelot. Arthur knew that they had been good friends. "That's how I feel now. I can't be with you just because it would be easier. That wouldn't be fair to you."

Gwen looked at the ground as she tried to keep herself composed. "I understand," she told him. "I did love Lancelot. But Arthur, he's dead. He died because I asked him to make sure you came home safely."

"Um, Gwen?" Merlin said. Arthur glanced at Merlin, surprised that he was saying anything right now. Usually Merlin would just stay in the background. "Lancelot didn't sacrifice himself for Arthur. He did it for me." Arthur saw the guilt and shame on Merlin's face, but he was too preoccupied by Merlin's comment to even think about comforting him.

"What?" Gwen asked. Arthur was paying careful attention, because he wanted to know the answer to that as well.

"Lancelot was my greatest friend. He knew something about me that no one knew. He always said I was braver than any of the knights," Merlin said. Arthur stared at Merlin shocked. Lancelot had known about Merlin's magic? "When we were at the veil, I knocked Arthur unconscious. I was prepared to sacrifice myself. Arthur was never the one he replaced. I am so sorry Gwen." Arthur had to resist the urge to pull Merlin close to him and engulf him in a hug. Merlin hadn't been joking when he said he had saved Arthur's life multiple times. He was trying to be a little respectful of Gwen. But seeing Merlin look so guilty and upset hurt Arthur more than he had imagined it could.

"Merlin, I cannot believe it was your fault," Gwen told him comfortingly.

"You weren't there Gwen," Merlin pointed out. "Lancelot had even started to take me back to Camelot. It wasn't Arthur he saved. It was me. It's all my fault."

"Merlin," Arthur warned. "It's not your fault!" Arthur was determined that Merlin let go of his guilt. When Merlin looked away from Arthur, refusing to make eye contact, Arthur knew he wasn't convinced.

"Merlin," Arthur said softly. He gently moved Merlin's head so Merlin didn't have a choice but to look right at him. "Lancelot made his decision. He chose to sacrifice himself. You couldn't have changed his mind no matter what you tried."

Merlin sighed. "I keep wishing there was some way…" He started to say.

"There was nothing you could do," Arthur told him. Arthur's bright blue eyes searched Merlin's pale blue ones, trying to erase any hint of a doubt.

After a moment, Merlin dropped his gaze. Arthur wasn't sure if he had convinced him, but he had to hope that in time, Merlin's guilt would ease.

"My lord," Gwen said. "I see now what I was too blind to see before. I'm not going to say I'm happy, but I do understand it."

Arthur smiled a small, sad smile. "I truly am sorry Gwen," Arthur told her.

"I know you are Arthur," Gwen told him. Gwen kissed his cheek and then walked away.

Arthur watched her go sadly. He hated knowing he had hurt her.

He was vaguely aware of Merlin squeezing his hand.

"Arthur, what now?" Merlin asked nervously.

"I don't know," Arthur admitted. "But whatever comes our way, we will face it together."


	9. Chapter 9

~ Arthur ~

After a few more moments of standing in the middle of a corridor, attracting the stares of many servants, Merlin and Arthur made their way back to Arthur's chambers. Arthur never once let go of Merlin's hand.

When they entered Arthur's chambers, Arthur led both Merlin towards his bed. Arthur sat down cross-legged on his bed and looked at Merlin expectantly. Merlin sat down on the bed right across from Arthur.

"Merlin," Arthur started hesitantly. "We really do need to talk now."

Merlin looked down at the bed and nodded. Arthur looked at Merlin curiously then realized that despite the fact that Arthur had just kissed him in front of many of his people, Merlin still thought Arthur was going to say they couldn't be together.

Arthur brought his hand to Merlin's cheek, trying to comfort and reassure him at the same time. "Merlin, I'm not ashamed of you. I'm not going to try to hide my relationship with you," Arthur told him. He had to hope that Merlin would believe him.

He saw from the skeptical look in Merlin's eyes that this was not the case. "Then what do we need to talk about?" Merlin asked.

"Well, I do trust you Merlin, but I need to know. I need to know about your magic. About how you use it. I'm ready to listen," Arthur told him.

"What do you want to know?" Merlin asked him. Arthur could sense the hesitance. The doubt. Merlin was still afraid.

"Why are you afraid?" Arthur asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"I have spent six years being told that magic is bad. That anyone who had magic or practices magic should be killed," Merlin told him. "I have had to hide who I am for fear that I wouldn't be able to protect you if anyone found out. And…" Arthur watched as a strange emotion played on his face. "There are some things that I don't think you will take well. Some things that might make you hate me."

"Like what?" Arthur asked uncertainly. Merlin's words truly had frightened him a little bit.

"I have lied to you a lot Arthur, about more than just my magic," Merlin told him.

Arthur looked at Merlin curiously. He wasn't going to say anything. He knew Merlin was carefully considering his words.

"I… I'm a dragon lord Arthur. I lied to you. I saved that dragon egg from a couple of days ago… And I helped it hatch," Merlin said quietly. Arthur had to strain to hear him. Merlin's words were barely audible. "And the great dragon that attacked Camelot. It was I who freed him. I had to. It was thanks to him that I was able to help you so much. I ordered him to stop his attack on Camelot."

"I know," Arthur told him.

Merlin looked up and Arthur could see the confusion in his eyes. "You knew?" Merlin asked.

"I… I followed you," Arthur admitted. "You were acting strange that whole day and when I saw you sneaking out of Camelot I wanted to know why. I saw you with the dragon." There was a long pause. "Merlin, I do have a question. If you've been a dragon lord, why didn't you just order the dragon not to attack Camelot when you released it? Why make us go on that quest to find the dragon lord? No one would have known if you had just told him to leave."

Merlin looked up at Arthur, looking a little nervous. "The man we searched for. He was… he was my father," Merlin said, closing his eyes and looking down at the blanket that covered Arthur's bed. "When he died, his powers transferred over to me."

Arthur saw Merlin's actions in a different light. He could distinctly remember Merlin's distance and the tears he had shed when he thought no one was looking. Now, he didn't look like a man that thought he might get caught as a dragon lord. He looked like a man that was mourning his father. "I am sorry, Merlin," Arthur told him. "I truly am."

Merlin nodded, not looking so much upset as he did nervous. "There's something else I need to tell you. And I don't know how you are going to take it," Merlin told him. Arthur watched as Merlin paled and he opened and closed his mouth several times. Arthur waited patiently, or as patiently as he could. Almost an hour passed before Merlin said anything. "I'm going to show you."

Arthur watched with confusion as Merlin muttered a string of words under his breath. There was an explosion sound and then suddenly it wasn't Merlin sitting in front of him. It was a very familiar looking old man.

~ Merlin ~

Merlin and Arthur made their way back to Arthur's chambers. Merlin tried not to feel self-conscious as he and Arthur attracted the stares of anyone they met as they walked. He breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally back in Arthur's chambers.

He followed Arthur. Merlin uncertainly sat down on Arthur's bed, looking uncomfortable the whole time. He was meant to change the sheets and make the bed, not sit down on it.

"Merlin," Arthur said. "We really do need to talk now."

Merlin looked down at the bed. He just couldn't look up at Arthur right now. He knew what was coming. He knew this was the moment where Arthur will explain that he loves Merlin, but that their love was going to have to stay behind closed doors.

Merlin was surprised when he felt a comforting touch on his cheek. "Merlin, I'm not ashamed of you. I'm not going to try to hide my relationship with you," Arthur said. Merlin was taken aback by the sincere tone in Arthur's voice. Because his words didn't make sense. They weren't rational, they weren't possible

"Then what do we need to talk about?" Merlin asked confused. Not that he was upset that Arthur wasn't going to tell him they could never be romantically involved, but he honestly couldn't think of anything else Arthur would want to say.

"Well, I do trust you Merlin, but I need to know. I need to know about your magic. About how you use it. I'm ready to listen," Arthur said.

"What do you want to know?" Merlin asked him. Merlin couldn't help the reluctant note that was in his voice. Despite Arthur's assurance that he was going to listen, Merlin knew he wasn't going to accept everything, wasn't going to just let certain things go.

"Why are you afraid?" Arthur asked.

"I have spent six years being told that magic is bad. That anyone who had magic or practices magic should be killed," Merlin explained. Even he could hear the bitter edge in his voice. "I have had to hide who I am for fear that I wouldn't be able to protect you if anyone found out. And…" Merlin cut himself off as he considered what Arthur is going to say when he finds out the role Merlin has played in Uther's death. "There are some things that I don't think you will take well. Some things that might make you hate me."

"Like what?" Arthur asked.

"I have lied to you a lot Arthur, about more than just my magic," Merlin said sadly. Merlin didn't know where to begin. He figured he might as well start off small. "I… I'm a dragon lord Arthur. I lied to you. I saved that dragon egg from a couple of days ago… And I helped it hatch. And the great dragon that attacked Camelot. It was I who freed him. I had to. It was thanks to him that I was able to help you so much. I ordered him to stop his attack on Camelot."

"I know," Arthur said.

Merlin looked up at Arthur shocked. "You knew?" Merlin asked, ready to demand an explanation.

"I… I followed you," Arthur admitted. Merlin felt himself blush at the idea that Arthur would follow him. "You were acting strange that whole day and when I saw you sneaking out of Camelot I wanted to know why. I saw you with the dragon." Merlin watched Arthur hesitate. "Merlin, I do have a question. If you've been a dragon lord, why didn't you just order the dragon not to attack Camelot when you released it? Why make us go on that quest to find the dragon lord? No one would have known if you had just told him to leave."

Merlin had to resist the urge to cry. He should have known that Arthur would be curious about that. "The man we searched for. He was… he was my father," Merlin said. He had to close his eyes to fight the tears threatening to escape him. "When he died, his powers transferred over to me."

"I am sorry, Merlin," Arthur said. "I truly am."

Merlin nodded. He was upset about his father, but thinking about his own father made him remember that he still had something very important to discuss with Arthur. "There's something else I need to tell you. And I don't know how you are going to take it," Merlin said. He had no idea how to tell Arthur he was the old man that killed his father. Merlin realized he would never find the right words, so he settled for an alternative. "I'm going to show you. Miht dagan bepecce me. Adeadap pisne gast min freondum ond min feondum."

Merlin didn't take his eyes off of Arthur as he felt his features transform into that of an old man's. He braced himself for Arthur's reaction, certain it wouldn't be pleasant.

He waited and waited. When Arthur finally broke the silence, it wasn't what Merlin was expecting. "How did that spell change your clothing?" Arthur asked him.

Merlin stared at Arthur, certain he had misheard. Because, surely, surely Arthur wasn't that thick. "My lord?" Merlin asked confused.

Arthur picked up the sleeve of Merlin's fabric. "This is fascinating," he said looking at the cloak.

"Arthur, I'm an old man and you're concerned about my clothing?" Merlin asked confused.

"Contrary to popular belief, I really do listen Merlin," Arthur said, still examining Merlin's cloak. "You told me before that you became an old man to save Gwen once. I am not oblivious."

Merlin snorted, showing his disbelief at Arthur's denial. "I hid my magic from you for six years. Half the time I performed it right in front of you and you were just too oblivious to realize it," Merlin pointed out.

"That was before I found out you had magic," Arthur pointed out. "Now that I know you have it, dots are starting to connect." Merlin watched as Arthur chewed on his lip for a moment. "What happened with my father?"

Merlin looked at the bed as guilt washed over him. "Do you trust me?" He asked Arthur seriously.

Arthur didn't hesitate. "Yes," he said. Merlin could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"We believe it was Morgana," Merlin told him. "An amulet was put around Uther that reversed the effects of my magic. I healed Uther, but then Morgana's dark magic kicked in."

Arthur nodded. "You knew about Morgana, didn't you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded, feeling ashamed again. "I played a role in her destruction. I didn't help her when she most needed it. When she was struggling with her magic, I turned my back to her. I never should have done that," he whispered.

Arthur considered him for a moment. "Morgana would have become corrupted anyone. She always had too much hate in her heart, particularly for Uther," Arthur reassured him.

Merlin looked at Arthur with wonder. "How are you not freaking out about this?" Merlin asked him.

"Well, one, because I am still trying not to laugh at you as an old man, and two, because you weren't allowed to serve me for eight days. As much as I tried not to think about you, it was unavoidable. I was able to think about a lot that has happened and I realized just how much you used magic for me," Arthur explained.

Merlin felt himself swelling with joy. Maybe Arthur wasn't as stupid as he appeared.


	10. Chapter 10

~ Merlin ~

The weeks passed in a blissful peace. Arthur and Merlin's relationship was kept behind closed doors for the most part. This wasn't Arthur's decision, it was Merlin's. Everyone in Camelot knew that Arthur had kissed his servant in the middle of the palace courtyard, but Merlin insisted on taking things slow and being discrete.

Merlin trusted Arthur, he truly did, but he was still hurt by what he saw in Arthur's chambers all those weeks ago. He knew why Arthur had kissed Gwen. He believed Arthur when he explained that it hadn't meant anything. That he was trying to convince himself that he could be happy with Gwen. And Merlin had forgiven him. He just hadn't gotten around to the forgetting part.

But all that was going to change today. Today, Merlin was finally going to have that talk with Arthur. He was going to stop shying away every time Arthur tried to kiss him. He was going to tell Arthur that he was ready to move on. He was ready to be with Arthur. He just had to hope that Arthur was ready for him.

Merlin knew Arthur had been less than pleased with their arrangement these past few weeks. Not that he would ever say anything about it. He was trying to prove to Merlin that he wasn't as much of an ass as he constantly acted like. Arthur spent every waking moment asking Merlin questions about his magic, which Merlin was certain was his way of showing Merlin he was willing to give him his space. Which was very strange, considering he was giving Merlin less space than he would be if he just left him alone, but Merlin appreciated his effort.

But that was going to change. Because Merlin couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn't hold his petty grudge against Arthur anymore. It was too difficult.

He knew that tomorrow, the knights, Agravaine, Arthur, and himself would be riding out to follow up on some sightings of men from Calien's kingdom. He knew that this would no doubt be a life-threatening experience for Arthur and he wanted to enjoy a day with Arthur before that happened. He wanted them to be on the same page before then. Which is why, he had arranged for Arthur to go on a hunt today. Though he had no intention of actually letting him hunt.

Arthur had seemed eager enough when Merlin had woken him up and suggested a hunt, but as Merlin prepared the horses, his anxiety grew. What if Arthur's feelings had changed? What if he waited too long? Merlin had never really been good with words except when he was telling Arthur he was being an idiot. What if he couldn't say it right? He wasn't really sure what he was saying in the first place.

Merlin pushed those thoughts out of his head as Arthur joined him. Arthur put his hand on his shoulder affectionately. Merlin returned Arthur's infectious smile. He moved his hand to squeeze Arthur's gently before they mounted the horses. If Arthur noticed the significant lack in hunting supplies, he didn't say anything. Even he was smart enough to realize this wasn't a real hunting trip.

After they had been travelling a little while, Merlin led Arthur to the clearing where he had birthed Aithusa. He had been pondering this for a while and he wanted Arthur to formally meet the dragons.

They dismounted the horses and Merlin tied them up. He grabbed the few parcels that contained food for lunch. Arthur immediately sat down, his back propped against the tree.

Merlin paced for a while before he turned to face Arthur. "Don't freak out," he pleaded. He didn't give Arthur time to respond before he called, "O drakons, e male and e female so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"

When he uttered the last words, he took a deep breath before turning to face Arthur. To his surprise, Arthur didn't look angry. He looked eager and a little scared. "You called them, didn't you? The dragon my father had trapped and the baby?" Arthur asked. Merlin couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "What?" Arthur asked insulted.

"Do me a favor and don't call Aithusa a baby," Merlin suggested.

"She's what? Five, six weeks old?" Arthur asked.

"And she's as temperamental as a toddler. There used to be a lot more trees here. She's taken out half the forest and she can't even breathe fire yet," Merlin pointed out.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

The men looked up when they heard flapping noises. Merlin had to suppress his chuckle at the shock evident on Arthur's face. Arthur clearly hadn't prepared himself for just how much Aithusa had grown in the past weeks. Not that he was alone. Merlin came to visit her two to three times a week and even he had difficulty keeping up with her rapid growth.

"Is that the same dragon?" Arthur asked.

"No, I secretly hatched another dragon a couple of weeks before Aithusa," Merlin told him sarcastically.

Merlin saw Arthur open his mouth to no doubt shoot back some kind of insult when he was cut off by the dragons touching down to the ground. Merlin didn't turn to look at them. He had seen this many times. He was more concerned about how Arthur would take it.

Arthur's eyes were wide. Merlin couldn't tell if it was from excitement or fear.

To Merlin's shock, when Kilgharrah landed, he immediately pushed Aithusa out of the way and put his head right in front of Arthur's.

Staring at him, unblinkingly, he said, "Young warlock, you have done well."

Merlin couldn't help the not-so-subtle smile that spread across his face. His smile wasn't at the look of fear on Arthur's face, it wasn't even because he was proud of himself. It was because he was so proud of Arthur. And how he's changed from the world's largest prat to someone Merlin can trust and love.

~ Arthur ~

Arthur stared at the giant dragon who seemed so determined to invade Arthur's personal space bubble. Arthur tried to hide his fear, but judging by the amused look on Merlin's face he wasn't succeeding.

"Young warlock, you have done well," the dragon said in its throaty voice.

Arthur looked at Merlin curiously, hoping Merlin would shed some light on the meaning behind the dragon's words. But Merlin wasn't being very helpful. He was looking at Arthur with a mixture of pride and affection.

When Merlin looked up, he shot Arthur a smile. Arthur couldn't help but return the smile. Despite his momentary happiness, he couldn't help but feel just the slightest disappointment. When Merlin had awoken him this morning and suggested a hunt, he couldn't help but hope that he was going to say he was ready to move on with Arthur. Arthur knew he needed time, and he was willing to give him all the time he needs, but Arthur was getting desperate. He was starting to worry that Merlin would never forgive him.

It was with a sigh that he tore his gaze from Merlin and looked at Kilgharrah who hadn't moved an inch. Arthur felt extremely uncomfortable under the dragon's gaze. "Should I say something?" He whispered to Merlin anxiously.

Merlin shook his head. He look up at Kilgharrah. "Thank you old friend," he said with a small smile. Arthur couldn't help but watch their interaction with curiosity. Kilgharrah backed away from him and said something, quietly, to Merlin. Arthur couldn't tell you what they were talking about if his life depended on it. He was captivated in how free and open Merlin looked. He looked so at peace and it was as if for the first time, Merlin was able to be himself.

He was pulled out of his reverie as Merlin looked over at him, a huge smile on his lips and a deep red flush across his cheeks. Merlin nodded at the dragon then walked towards Arthur.

"What did he say?" Arthur asked curiously.

Merlin blushed even deeper. "N-n-nothing," he stammered.

"Oh yeah? And I'm a simple peasant," Arthur told him sarcastically.

Merlin mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'got the simple part right.' Arthur chose to ignore it and instead looked at Merlin expectantly.

Merlin squirmed for a moment under Arthur's intense gaze before a look of defeat crossed over him. "Something about how this wasn't what he meant when he told me you were my destiny," Merlin finally admitted, looking at the ground.

Arthur chuckled. Poor innocent Merlin. Only he would get so flustered over such a harmless comment. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about," Arthur told him gently.

Merlin nodded. "There's something I need to do with Aithusa," he said, not making eye contact with Arthur. "I want you to see this."

Arthur nodded eagerly. As much as he had hoped for a different outcome from today's 'hunting trip,' the little… er… young dragon was fascinating to watch. Even if this was all he got from Merlin today, he would be satisfied with it.

He waited curiously and then watched as Merlin carefully approached her. "Aithusa," he said in a gentle voice as he walked closer.

The dragon cocked her head to the side and Arthur could have sworn there was almost a playful glint in her eyes. When she opened her mouth, Merlin groaned and dropped to the ground faster than Arthur would have thought possible. A bunch of a smoky substance left her mouth. Arthur looked at her concerned. Why didn't she breath fire? Was she sick?

Then Arthur remembered what Merlin said before. Aithusa was too young to breath fire.

Underneath Aithusa's bellows, Arthur could only just make out Merlin's voice, stringing together words in a language Arthur didn't have a chance of understanding.

As suddenly as Aithusa's attack started, it ended. Merlin was standing before her with a disapproving look on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you? You've still got almost two months before your body will have developed enough to breath fire," Merlin warned her.

It took all of Arthur's self-control not to laugh at the look on Aithusa's face. She looked like a toddler who was just told she couldn't have a cookie.

The smile was wiped off Arthur's face as Aithusa started flapping her wings and screeching. Merlin simply rolled his eyes and Arthur found a new found respect for Merlin's bravery.

"Don't give me that attitude missy," Merlin warned. "We're going to work on your flying and that's the end of it."

Aithusa let out a thin sliver of steam to show her disapproval, but didn't make any other objections. Arthur watched as Merlin did some exercises to help Aithusa stretch her wings, then he guided her through some exercises where she jumped and flapped her wings to stay airborne as long as possible. She was often able to make it almost the entire way around the clearing before needing to touch down and the higher she went the quicker she came back down.

"Her wings aren't strong enough to support her," Merlin explained quietly in his ear. Arthur jumped. He had been so entrapped with Aithusa, he hadn't noticed that Merlin had approached him.

"Oh," was Arthur's only response. In a way, it made sense. She was just a baby.

"Come on," Merlin said. "Aithusa will be at this for hours until she tires herself out. We don't need to stay any longer."

Arthur looked at Merlin surprised. He had figured they were going to be here all day, but really, they still had hours before they had to be back at Camelot. "Where are we going?" Arthur asked curiously.

"You'll see," Merlin said mysteriously, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Arthur followed immediately and they had walked about half an hour before Merlin stepped through some vines right into a different clearing. This one was smaller and there was no chance that someone would stumble upon it. They were utterly and completely alone.

Arthur looked around, shocked. Where does Merlin find these places? He didn't have long to ponder this before a nervous cough demanded his attention. He turned to look at Merlin who looked like he was about to confess to murder.

Arthur waited patiently. He could see Merlin was nervous about what he was about to say. For some reason, Merlin looked more discouraged the more he looked at Arthur.

"Look Arthur," Merlin said in a dry voice. He cleared his throat to get more volume and Arthur felt his chest constrict. This was it. This was where Merlin was going to tell him that they couldn't be together because he couldn't get past Arthur's betrayal.

Arthur kept his face void of emotion and waited for Merlin to continue. "I'm sorry," Merlin said quickly. "I know I haven't been fair to you these last few weeks. I keep holding something over your head that you clearly regret, but I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm ready to be a big boy now and move on with you. That is – if you want to. I'm of course not going to make you do anything you don't want to do." Merlin paused in his ramblings only for a moment to take a deep breath. Arthur felt his excitement rise. Merlin wasn't telling him he never wanted to see him again. Quite the contrary actually. Unfortunately Arthur's body hadn't quite caught up with his mind. "But I can see that that isn't what you want and I'm just making a complete fool out of myself right now. this was a bad idea. I clearly waiting to long and I don't know why I'm still talking. I'll just go back to Aithusa. I'm sure you know the way. Take the horses. I'll walk back later." It wasn't until Merlin started to climb back through the vines that Arthur snapped out of his haze and grabbed him.

"You're not going anywhere," he warned. He spun Merlin around and their lips connected. Unlike their last kisses, this wasn't one that Arthur or Merlin broke. This wasn't a kiss that was quick and desperate. This kiss was slow and passionate. It portrayed so much. This was a kiss between two people that loved each other. And as their kiss escalated, neither Arthur nor Merlin had any intention of stopping anytime soon.


	11. Chapter 11

~ Merlin ~

Merlin couldn't help the blush that spread across his face as they walked back to the dragon's clearing so they could get the horses and head back to Camelot. He was dreading riding a horse and every time he thought about the reason behind his dread, he could feel heat flood his cheeks.

He knew Arthur was aware of this as every time Merlin blushed, he chuckled. It's easy enough for him to be amused. He didn't exactly have Merlin's… um… problem.

When they had finally gotten back to the clearing, Arthur hesitated before turning to Merlin. "Do you want to walk back? We can guide the horses. It would probably be a nice break for them and it's not that far of a walk," Arthur suggested.

Merlin wasn't an idiot. He knew what Arthur was doing. He knew perfectly well that the horses didn't need more rest when they had been standing on their own for hours, but he pretended to go along with it, appreciating Arthur's silent message.

"Oh yes. For the horses," Merlin agreed. It took monumental effort not to roll his eyes.

Arthur chuckled lightly before he grabbed Merlin's hand in one hand and a horse's reign in his other. Merlin mimicked the action and they slowly made their way back to Camelot.

Neither boy was in a hurry. They had both enjoyed their day out immensely and they enjoyed the fact that they could be alone and not be subjected to judgmental stares. They didn't know when they would have this opportunity again.

Merlin had meant it when he said he was ready to be with Arthur, he was just dreading the way he knew people would react.

Sure enough, as they entered the gates of Camelot, gawks and hushed whispers followed them everywhere they went.

Despite that, Merlin couldn't make himself care. He had been sure that he would want the ground to open up and swallow him so no one can stare. But that's not how he felt. He didn't have room to feel that. He was too distracted by Arthur's whispers to ignore them and the way Arthur was caressing the back of his hand. He felt safe and protected with Arthur at his side.

Arthur didn't release Merlin's hand until they reached the stables. Merlin leaned up and lightly pressed a kiss to Arthur's cheek. "I'll see you in your chambers," Merlin whispered.

Before Merlin had a chance to walk away, Arthur turned his head and pressed their lips together. The kiss was short, but it said enough. It said Arthur would be waiting.

Merlin quickly put the horses in the stables, carefully groomed them and made sure their food and water supply was replenished.

When that was done, he made his way to the kitchens to get food for the king.

When Merlin got to Arthur's chambers, he entered without knocking and he sorely regretted it. Arthur and his uncle were standing, their faces almost touching and anger present in both of their expressions. Neither made any indication that they had heard Merlin enter. Merlin nervously cleared his throat. He watched Agravaine stiffen and then turn to look at him.

"I hope you will keep what we discussed confidential," Agravaine said, shooting Arthur a meaningful look.

"Of course uncle," Arthur readily agreed. "I won't tell anyone except for Merlin."

Agravaine's eyes tightened and he was openly glaring at Arthur. "My lord," he said. "I don't think that be wi–"

"I think we have both made our opinions on the matter very clear," Arthur said. Merlin couldn't suppress his wince at his tone. He sounded dangerous.

Agravaine merely nodded and then stormed from the chambers. Merlin waited a moment before he turned to Arthur.

"What was that about?" He asked anxiously. He thought he already knew, but he needed confirmation.

"What do you think, Merlin?" Arthur asked. In contrast with his tone before, Arthur sounded carefree right now.

"He's not the only one that won't approve," Merlin whispered. He could feel his heart breaking. He wasn't selfless enough to stay away from Arthur, but they shouldn't be together. It was wrong. He couldn't give Arthur an heir. He needed to take a queen that Camelot would approve of. Someone that could rule at his side. That could never be him.

Arthur's gaze snapped up to look at Merlin and Merlin couldn't look away if he wanted to. "I don't care. Do you hear me?" He asked, his voice rough with emotion. Merlin could make out the fear in his voice and he understood. He wasn't the only one terrified of being apart.

"You have to have an heir," Merlin whispered weakly. He closed his eyes to get away from the power of Arthur's gaze. "You need a queen."

Merlin kept his eyes closed, bracing himself for Arthur's reaction. He was shocked when he felt Arthur's warm hand on his cheek, lifting up his head. He opened his eyes and looked into Arthur's determined blue ones.

"Merlin, what would happen if I died tomorrow?" Arthur asked.

"You're not going to die," Merlin answered immediately. The thought was unbearable. He wasn't going to let Arthur die.

"It's a hypothetical question Merlin," Arthur grumbled. Merlin could hear legitimate frustration in his voice. After a long moment passed and it was clear Merlin didn't have an answer for him, Arthur sighed. "If I died tomorrow, I wouldn't have an heir, correct?"

Merlin nodded, not quite following his logic. "Okay, let me give you another scenario. If I were to marry a barren maiden that couldn't give me an heir, what would I do?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at Arthur cluelessly. "You wouldn't use magic, would you?" Merlin asked anxiously. "Because, no offense Arthur, but that hasn't really worked out very well in the past. One magic isn't allowed in Camelot, and two, the whole life for a life thing. Really could you be more irresponsible." Merlin knew he was ranting, but it was easier to rant then to picture Arthur with some maiden.

"That's not where I was going with this. If I don't have an heir, what do I have the right to do?" Arthur asked, trying to get Merlin to connect the dots.

Merlin's eyes widened with understanding. "You can give someone your seal," he whispered. "Name them your successor."

"Exactly," Arthur said with a grin. Merlin felt hope surge up in him.

~ Arthur ~

Arthur stood there and watched as Merlin carefully considered Arthur's plan. Not that Arthur was going to let Merlin object to it, but he figured he would humor him.

"Well?" Arthur asked, after a long time had passed. "Say something."

"I don't know what to say," Merlin whispered.

"You could start by saying what you're thinking," Arthur drawled. It felt so natural to fall back into the condescending tone he used so often with Merlin. He knew by the twinkle in Merlin's eyes that Merlin knew he didn't mean the tone he used and that he appreciated the familiarity as well.

"I don't know what I'm thinking," Merlin admitted after another long moment. "Part of me knows I should tell you that your… idea… is… a… bad… one…" His eyes widened as Arthur took predatory steps towards him. Merlin took a deep breath and Arthur had to use all of his effort to contain his chuckle.

"What's so bad about it?" Arthur asked seductively, stepping closer.

Merlin's eyes started to glaze over and Arthur internally cheered for his victory. "Queen… Camelot needs… queen," Merlin gasped out.

"But surely, two kings are better than one," Arthur pointed out, taking another step closer.

Suddenly Merlin's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he stopped breathing.

Arthur approached him and looked at him concerned. "Merlin, are you okay?" He asked anxiously. Merlin just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. "Merlin, breathe!" When there was still no reaction from him, Arthur slapped him. Hard.

Relief surged through Arthur as Merlin came back from whatever planet he had been on. "King?" Merlin asked weakly. "You want me to be king?"

Arthur looked at Merlin surprised. "What's wrong with that?" He asked confused.

"We… we would have to get married," Merlin whispered. There was barely any volume to his voice. Arthur winced for a moment, thinking that Merlin was going to tell him he didn't want to marry him. "No one's going to agree to us getting married. It's against the law."

Arthur shook his head. "I'm the king. I make the laws," Arthur told him.

"You… you really want me?" Merlin asked quietly. "You want me as your king?"

"Not yet," Arthur answered sincerely. "I want my people to get to know you first and to learn to trust you as they trust me. And then, yes. I want to ma–"

Arthur was cut off by Merlin's lips on his own. He couldn't help himself as he groaned into the kiss. He would never have enough of this. The feelings Merlin's kiss invoked in him were purely magical… well not really magical, but they were… there really aren't words to describe it and right now, Arthur's brain wasn't connected to his body, so he wouldn't have been able to come up with a word even if he wanted to.

Too soon, far too soon, Merlin pulled back. He was gasping for air, filling his lungs. "I should go back. Gaius will be expecting me," Merlin said sadly.

"Don't go," Arthur said. He hated the vulnerable tone of his voice, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want Merlin to leave. Who knows what could happen tomorrow? This could be their last chance to spend the night together. "Stay."

Merlin looked at Arthur carefully and Arthur watched as realization spread over him. "I'll stay," he readily agreed.

Arthur didn't remember much of what happened next. It was all a blur. He just knows that he was kissing Merlin and touching Merlin and then, suddenly, Merlin was elbowing to get him to release the death grip he had put him in while they were sleeping. Slivers of bright light were filtering into his room from under the curtain. Arthur felt more at peace than he had in a long time. That was, until Merlin elbowed him again. "Arthur, I can't breathe," Merlin groaned.

Arthur was briefly amused by Merlin's attempts to break out of Arthur's grip, but then he showed him Mercy and carefully pulled his arms away. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up. Merlin opened the curtains and Arthur rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Sire, you have to get up," Merlin warned.

"No," Arthur grumbled.

"It is my job to make sure you wake up. We're going on a trip with your uncle and the knights today," Merlin pointed out.

"They can wait," Arthur grumbled. He knew he had to wake up, but he wanted to hold on to the memories from last night as long as possible.

Suddenly, if felt Merlin's lips on his cheek, slowly making their way to his lips. By the time they met, Arthur was wide awake.

When they broke apart, Arthur looked at Merlin amazed. "Well, I'm awake now," Arthur said, more to himself than to Merlin.

Merlin chuckled and without saying another word, left his chambers. Arthur stared after him shocked. Where was he going?

Arthur shook his head. He would go find him after he dressed. Reluctantly, he pushed himself out of bed. After staring at his wardrobe for several minutes, he tried to figure out what he should wear. He wasn't used to this. He knew what he should wear if he was just sitting through council meetings, but Merlin was the one to decide what he should wear when going on a potentially dangerous mission.

He picked a white tunic and was putting it on when there was a knock on the door to his chambers. Hastily fastening the tunic, he called, "Enter."

His uncle entered. "My lord," he greeted.

"Uncle," Arthur said curtly. He was still a little angry about their argument yesterday.

"I came to debrief you on our plan for today," Agravaine told him.

Arthur wasn't surprised. He had given council permission to plan a course of action so he could go 'hunting' with Merlin yesterday. Perhaps not the most responsible decision for the king of Camelot, but entirely worth it, in his opinion. He nodded at his uncle to show he was listening.

"We are going to send a single person dressed as a knight to lure Calien's men to an area where all of the knights will be waiting to ambush them," Agravaine explained. He said it like it was a very simple plan, but Arthur knew the dangers behind it, especially for the man they chose to dress like a knight.

"Who do you want to play knight?" Arthur asked cautiously.

"Merlin," Agravaine said, confirming Arthur's fears.

"Absolutely not," Arthur warned. "Merlin has no fighting skills. He can't defend himself if something goes wrong. He hasn't trained for this. I refuse to allow you to risk his knife. Why can't a knight do it?"

"Because they need the knights to be ready with you. They need every man possible with you, ready to ambush. Even one man can make a difference," a voice said from behind them. "I'll be fine Arthur. I can do this." Arthur turned to look at Merlin. He was wearing a fresh set of clothes and was carrying a large breakfast tray for Arthur.

"You can't," Arthur pleaded.

Merlin ignored him. He turned to face Agravaine. "I will do whatever you need me to do, to help keep Camelot safe," he told him.

A cruel smile came across Agravaine's face as he nodded. He promptly nodded to Arthur and then left, pleased that he got what he wanted.

The second the doors closed behind him, Arthur turned on Merlin. "You can't do it. You could be killed. That's why he wants you to do this," Arthur said.

"Probably," Merlin agreed. Arthur stared at him shocked. Why would he agree to this? "But, I have powers that Agravaine doesn't know about. I can keep myself safe."

Arthur just stared and stared and stared. Merlin will never cease to amaze him. He was so selfless and brave. Arthur can only hope to be as brave as him one day. "Just be careful," he pleaded.

"You know me. I always am," Merlin teased.

Arthur chuckled. "That's what concerns me," he told him, rolling his eyes. He took a seat at the table and began eating his breakfast while Merlin picked out appropriate clothes for him.

Once Arthur was dressed, Merlin went off to prepare the horses. Arthur reluctantly followed.

It seemed like no time had passed before they were on the horses, riding of to certain doom. Arthur looked at the sky, praying with his entire being that somehow they would come out of this in one piece.


	12. Chapter 12

~ Arthur ~

Arthur could see how nervous Merlin was as he listened to the details about what exactly he would be doing. In all honesty, he had one of the easiest jobs, but also the most dangerous as it involved him running a long distance unarmed. And knowing Merlin, they'll be lucky if he doesn't trip over his own feet. Arthur tried to send Merlin supportive looks, to let Merlin know he would be okay, but the idiot wasn't looking at him.

Arthur was terrified for Merlin, but he knew that he needed to remain calm and look confident, for Merlin's sake. When Agravaine finished explaining the plan, he turned to one of the younger knights, Frian. "Give Merlin your knights crest," he ordered. "We've brought extra chainmail you can put on."

Arthur watched as the young knight fumbled with his clasp. He looked anxious to do whatever Agravaine said. "No," Arthur said in a low, but powerful voice. Frian stopped playing with his clasp and turned to Arthur confused. "Merlin will take my cape." Arthur didn't know what possessed him to say this. Well, if he was honest with himself he knew exactly what prompted his decision. He wanted to give Merlin part of himself. If things were to end badly, he wanted Merlin to have something of his. Arthur internally grimaced. Merlin was turning him into a girl.

"Arthur you can't," Merlin told him.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin. "I have to give the order for the ambush. I'll be the first man they see. It'll probably be better if I'm not dressed like the king of Camelot," Arthur pointed out. He didn't know where that logic came from, but he thanked the Gods he thought of it.

"I'm going to be dressed as a knight. I think it'll be pretty obvious you're a knight," Merlin retorted.

"They'll think it's a trap. They won't know what kind. For all they know, you could be a team of bandits that killed a knight and used his garb to lure them to their deaths," Arthur said victoriously. He was on a roll today.

"Because bandits are that smart," Merlin said sarcastically. "Bandits don't kill in cold blood."

"No. They kill whoever is in their way when they want something if I recall. You were in their way once," Arthur pointed out dryly.

Merlin groaned from frustration. "Your chainmail isn't going to stop them from killing me Arthur. If they're determined to kill me, there's nothing you can do. I can handle it," Merlin told him. Arthur resisted the wince to Merlin's implication.

Merlin couldn't use magic in front of his knights. They would kill him without waiting for Arthur's order. "You can't," Arthur told him. "Besides. They're not going to kill you! You're not going to die!"

"I don't plan on it," Merlin said softly. "But if it's going to happen, it's going to happen. You can't protect me."

"I can try," Arthur told him. he knew his chainmail was no different than any other knight's chainmail, but if it was the only thing he could do for Merlin, he would do it. Ugh, there he goes. Acting like a girl again.

"Should we leave?" Gwaine's carefree voice asked. Arthur and Merlin snapped out of it, shocked to see how close they were standing. They had subconsciously drifted closer to one another during their argument. Arthur flushed from embarrassment.

"Get the extra chainmail Merlin," Arthur ordered before he stormed off into the woods. He didn't go far, just far enough that he and Merlin would have some privacy while they changed. He knew Merlin would follow him. Sure enough, after Merlin muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "prat," Arthur could hear his clumsy footsteps and the clinking of spare armor.

After a moment the footsteps stopped and there was a crash as the chainmail fell to the ground. Arthur didn't turn around. He knew Merlin would be standing behind him.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Merlin said. To Arthur's shock, Merlin didn't sound angry. Arthur slowly turned around. Merlin was standing there with an amused look on his face that didn't quite mask the terror in his eyes.

Arthur rolled his eyes. There was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Merlin he would be okay. He wanted to tell Merlin that he would make sure he survived this. But he couldn't bring himself to say that. Instead, he settled for, "Help me get out of this chainmail," Arthur told him.

"Are you asking me to undress you?" Merlin asked with a wink as he approached Arthur.

Arthur could feel heat flood his cheeks as he fixed Merlin with a glare. "Merlin!" He said exasperated. Now was not the time for this.

Merlin didn't say anything else as he approached Arthur. It only took a few moments for Merlin to have Arthur out of his chainmail.

When Merlin picked up the spare chainmail, he muttered something under his breath and his eyes flashed gold. Arthur looked around anxiously, making sure no one could see what Merlin had just done.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked. He tried to keep the fear out of his voice. He hated the fear that knotted itself in his stomach every time he saw Merlin do magic. He knew he could trust Merlin. He knew Merlin was good, but he couldn't help it. It was his instinct to fear magic. He still wasn't used to it.

"You're not the only one who's worried," Merlin whispered. "I reinforced your chainmail. It will take a lot to get through that."

Arthur felt understanding course through him. Merlin wasn't worried for himself. He was worried for Arthur.

Arthur pulled Merlin close to him. He couldn't help himself as he pressed his lips to Merlin. Then they broke apart, Arthur looked right into Merlin's eyes. "We'll both be fine," he promised.

And right then, at that time, in that moment, when he was holding Merlin close to him, he truly believed it.

~ Merlin ~

Merlin took a deep breath as he made eye contact with Arthur. He knew any second now, Arthur would signal him to sneak around the trees and then run like mad. Merlin wasn't scared. Well he was, but not about dying. He was afraid someone would notice his magic. Arthur wanted to slowly wane people onto the idea of magic, but first he wanted to let people to the idea that Arthur was in love with a servant… a male one. Merlin whole-heartedly supported his decision. He didn't want to throw Camelot into turmoil by overwhelming them, but there was a large part of Merlin that yearned for the secrecy to be over.

Merlin was so distracted that he almost didn't catch Arthur hand motion telling him to move. He shook his head. He could think about his petty magical concerns later.

Merlin snuck around the trees so he was far from the knights and close to where they knew Caerleon's men made camp. Merlin used his magic to increase the sound every snapped twig and every crunched leaf made. Sure enough, after just a couple of minutes, Merlin heard voices and the gathering of equipment.

Merlin walked out into a clearing and when he could see the men, he screamed in mock fear. All their heads turned in his direction and then Merlin ran.

Don't fall down. Don't fall down. Don't fall down, he chanted over and over again. He had to have been running a couple of minutes before he was close to the clearing the knights were hiding in. He turned around to see how far behind him the men were. They were a reasonable distance. Merlin was suddenly shocked by the sight of an axe flying towards him. He fell backwards, trying to avoid it. It just missed him… thank god.

He jumped to his feet and ran towards the trees. He looked up shocked. Where were they? Merlin turned back to see Caerleon's men walking closer.

"Trapped, are we?" one of the men asked?

Merlin heard the whistle of an arrow and one of Caerleon's men fell to the ground. "That's the idea," Merlin said, slightly pleased with himself. He had executed his part of the bargain perfectly.

"On me!" He heard Arthur shout. Arthur jumped at the first man he saw, using his body to cushion his landing.

Merlin took that opportunity to hide behind a tree where he would safely be able to use his magic. For a group of knights, they really are the most careless people when it comes to battle. Merlin had a lot of difficulty keeping track of everything and only slightly shifting things so the difference wouldn't be obvious.

As soon as it had started, it was over.

They were gathering up prisoners when Agravaine called Arthur. "Your majesty! Look who we have here," Agravaine said.

Arthur briefly glanced at whoever he was dragging. "He'll go with the rest of the prisoners," Arthur told them.

"I fear this is no ordinary prisoner my lord," Agravaine said. He ripped something off of the man's tunic.

Merlin watched, concerned at the look of horror that crossed Arthur's face.

"Who is he?" Merlin asked worried.

"King Caerleon," Arthur whispered. Merlin felt his heart sink. "He'll stay with the other prisoners while I figure out what to do with him. This isn't the first time he's trespassed on our land."

"Just last week, he was spotted by the border," Agravaine added.

"This isn't the border. He took a grave risk by coming here," Arthur said angrily.

"Maybe he doesn't see it that way. I fear it's not a coincidence that this has all happened since Uther's death," Agravaine said.

Merlin was suddenly grateful that Arthur and Agravaine were standing at an angle so neither of them could see him. He was pretty sure the punishment would have been severe if they saw the face he was making at Agravaine.

"What would you have me do?" Arthur asked. Merlin could hear the frustration in his voice.

"We force him to accept a treaty on our terms," Agravaine said. Merlin was barely aware of the knights bustling around, setting up camp. He subconsciously started gathering stuff so he could make stew for the knights, but he never once stopped listening to them. He was worried about Agravaine. He was starting to think he didn't have Arthur's best interests at heart.

"He must withdraw his men from our land. Return our territories to us," Agravaine said. Merlin nearly dropped the bucket he was holding. "He must surrender Evowik."

"He'd rather die than agree to such terms," Arthur pointed out. Merlin couldn't help but agree with Arthur. there's no way Caerleon would agree to that.

"Then you are left with no choice," Agravaine told him.

Merlin's jaw dropped. Agravaine was suggesting that Arthur kill the king. Was he insane? Merlin didn't need to look to know Arthur would be shocked.

"I can't just kill a man in cold blood," Arthur said.

"You must do what you need to do to assert your authority," Agravaine told him. "Decide by tomorrow."

Arthur was quiet for a long time as he considered Agravaine's words. It wasn't until all the knights had gone to sleep that Merlin dared approach Arthur.

"Arthur," Merlin said.

"Not now Merlin," Arthur said harshly. Merlin tried to contain the painful feelings that were burning in his chest. It's just because of Caerleon, he reminded himself.

Merlin couldn't sleep and several hours later, he gave up on the idea of sleep all together. He got up and took a seat next to Arthur in front of the dying fire.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked him softly.

"Give him the treaty," Arthur said.

"He'll never agree to it," Merlin told him. He hoped that Arthur would reconsider.

"I have to do it. I have to show people I am worthy of being king," Arthur said. The harsh tone in his voice was back.

"Arthur, you've always shown mercy in battle. You've never sought to humiliate your enemy in this way," Merlin told him. "This isn't like you."

"You have no idea what it is like to make these decisions. Decisions that will shape the future of this land," Arthur told him. "So please. Stick to what you do know. That isn't much."

Merlin felt the pain sting through him. He saw guilt flash across Arthur's face, but he ignored it. He got up without another word and walked away. He could hear Arthur calling his name, but he just kept walking.

Merlin sat down on a patch of grass next to a tree and just stared off into the darkness. He needed the time to think.

A couple of hours later, Merlin wandered back to the camp. He worked hard to maintain his neutral expression and uninterested demeanor. He could feel Arthur's gaze, but he ignored it.

Soon all the knights were awake and they were showing Caerleon the treaty. Naturally Caerleon refused. Which everyone knew he would.

Caerleon kneeled down before Arthur. Merlin couldn't even concentrate on what they were saying. he could only see the look of utter hopelessness that spread across Arthur's face as he plunged his sword into Caerleon's chest.

Merlin looked away. He didn't know who the man was that just killed Caerleon, but it wasn't Arthur. That wasn't the man he loved.


	13. Chapter 13

~ Merlin ~

The next couple of days passed slowly. Merlin intentionally avoided Arthur, making sure he only cleaned Arthur's chambers when Arthur was at training. He had sent a different servant to help Arthur dress in the morning. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't let Arthur take his anger out on him. it wasn't fair for Merlin.

Unknown to Arthur, Merlin didn't just abandon him. Merlin would sneak into Arthur's chambers late at night and make sure he was sleeping soundly. While Arthur never saw him, Merlin made sure he was okay.

It wasn't until four days later when Arthur and his knights were preparing for battle that Merlin finally made an appearance. And it wasn't in the way Merlin was expecting.

They had made camp for the night not too far from where Queen Annis's men were camped. Merlin had done his best to avoid Arthur all day, but he knew he was only delaying the inevitable.

Merlin was woken up by a rustling sound. He looked around, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He saw Arthur pull on a cloak. Merlin immediately got to his feet and followed Arthur with a stealth he didn't know he possessed. He might be angry with Arthur, but he wasn't about to let him walk straight into danger.

That's exactly what Arthur did. He walked right up to the men guarding camp. "I am unarmed," he said, taking off his cloak. "You know who I am. Take me to your queen."

Merlin watched horrified as the two guards grabbed Arthur and led him to a tent in the center of camp. The tent that no doubt housed the queen.

Merlin followed, being careful not to make a sound. He went to the darker side of the tent and peaked in through the seam.

"What is the meaning of this?" The queen asked angrily.

"Your highness," Arthur started to say. He was cut off as the queen slapped him. No less than he deserved, but Merlin was proud that Arthur didn't snap at her.

"Queen Annis, I am here to apologize. I have done you a grievous wrong. I am sorry," Arthur said.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't bring back my husband. Sorry does not give my people back their king," the queen spat.

"I know. There is nothing I can say to change what I have done," Arthur conceded sadly.

"Then why are you here?" The queen asked him.

"I want to cancel the battle," Arthur told her evenly.

Merlin's jaw dropped. Did he really think the queen would agree to that?

"It's a little late for that," the queen told him. She started to raise her hand to signal the guards to dismiss him when Arthur spoke.

"I do not ask for a truce, but for an alternative. Single man combat. Fight to the death," Arthur said.

"Why should I grant you this?" The queen asked. If possible, Merlin's jaw dropped further. Was she considering it?

"There has been enough bloodshed your majesty," Arthur told her. "We could save hundreds of lives this way."

Queen Annis nodded to her guards and they released Arthur's arms. "And your terms?" She asked.

"If my man is the victor, you must withdraw your army," Arthur told her. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. That was reasonable.

"And if mine is the victor?" Annis asked.

"Then half…" Arthur said. Merlin didn't hear the rest as he was suddenly distracted by two guards grabbing his arms.

Merlin groaned. Arthur was going to kill him. The guards dragged him right into Annis's tent and forced him to his knees. He didn't need to look to know Arthur would look completely dumbfounded. Merlin had spent the better part of the last week avoiding Arthur at all costs, so Arthur's shock may not be entirely unreasonable.

Merlin shot Arthur an apologetic look. "Sorry about this," Merlin said.

"You know him?" Annis asked, looking at Arthur.

"He's… he's just my servant," Arthur grumbled. Merlin resisted his wince. Just his servant. "He must have followed me here. I truly had no idea."

"Kill him," the queen ordered.

"Wait!" Arthur yelled. Merlin wondered if only he could hear the desperate note in Arthur's voice. "Please, spare him. He's just a simpleminded fool."

"That is two favors you've asked of me tonight," Queen Annis told him.

She walked back to her throne. Merlin couldn't help but stare for a moment. Who brings a throne to battle? He quickly remembered himself and let his head drop. He had to play the part of humble servant.

"Very well," he heard Annis say. "You shall have your trial by combat. Select your champion by dawn tomorrow."

"Thank you, your majesty," Arthur said gratefully.

"And take your fool with you," Annis added.

Merlin had to suppress his eye roll as Arthur pushed him from the tent. It wasn't until they were past the tents that he spoke. "Simpleminded fool?" He asked.

"Trust me, I was being nice," Arthur said angrily. "You almost got me killed. What the hell were you playing at? You don't talk to me for a week and then you are found spying outside Annis's tent?"

"Me? You seemed to be doing a pretty good job of that yourself. I know you Arthur. You are going to be the man that goes out to battle! What if that doesn't end well? Are you going to leave Camelot without a king?" Merlin asked angrily.

"I don't expect you to understand," Arthur snapped. "You understand nothing of politics and war. You're just my servant."

The second the words were out, Arthur looked like he regretted them, but Merlin didn't stick around to listen to his apologies. He knew this was coming. But that didn't make it any easier. He knew his time with Arthur was too good to be true. He was, after all, just a manservant.

Merlin avoided camp for the rest of night. He's spent more nights avoiding comfort so he can avoid Arthur. Merlin sighed. He knew he would see Arthur the next day. He owed it to Arthur. If tomorrow is the last day they see, he wanted to have one more moment with Arthur. But for now, he was content hiding from Arthur and being a coward.

Naturally, Merlin was woken up again. The darkness was consuming and Merlin could only just make out the outline of something moving through the darkness.

Merlin's curiosity got the better of him and he followed the figure. He was sure it wasn't Arthur. The footsteps were too heavy.

Suddenly, they passed through the thick foliage to a path where the moonlight illuminated their surroundings. Merlin was shocked. Where could Agravaine be going this late at night?

His question was answered a few moments later when a figure joined Agravaine. "Did you get it?" A cruel voice asked. Merlin felt his heart thump louder. He would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Morgana.

"Of course," Agravaine told her. He pulled a sword out of his sheath. Merlin's eyes widened. He recognized that sword. It would be impossible not to. Not after all the times he has had to sharpen it. Or polish it. It was Arthur's sword.

He watched as Morgana muttered something. The sword burst into flames. Merlin had no idea what she did to the sword, but he knew it wouldn't be good. He also knew he would never convince Arthur to withdraw.

That left only one solution. He had to use his magic to make sure Arthur didn't lose.

Easy, right?

~ Arthur ~

Arthur spent a sleepless night tossing and turning. He felt awful for what he said to Merlin, but he couldn't take back what he said. He could only hope that Merlin would see him before he went into battle. Then he could apologize. And die with a clean conscious.

Sure enough, Merlin entered Arthur's tent as the sun was rising. Arthur felt his grateful for that. He didn't know where he would find the courage to enter combat if he couldn't apologize to Merlin.

Merlin wordlessly dressed Arthur and helped him into his armor.

Once he was fully dressed, Arthur turned to Merlin. "Merlin, if today should prove to be my last, I want you to take this," he told him. He held his hand out to Merlin.

Merlin looked down and Arthur watched as his eyes widened. He took Arthur's ring. "You're not going to die," Merlin told him.

"We don't know that," Arthur told him. "And I need you to promise you won't interfere. Promise you will let me fight this battle on my own terms."

A strange emotion flitted across Merlin's face. After a long, long moment, he finally agreed. "I promise," he said. Arthur didn't know if he was telling the truth, but he would have to settle for that. "Arthur, do you really think it's worth it? You're king now. Camelot needs you. Alive."

"I don't know what will happen, but there have been two things of which I am absolutely certain I have done right since I became king. I ruined the first one, but I know in my heart that this is the right decision," Arthur told him. Arthur didn't know if he would hear the hidden message in his words. From Merlin's look of comprehension, he got the message.

Arthur knew he didn't have long. He pulled Merlin close to his and crushed their lips together. He was overwhelmed with the feelings that coursed through him.

If he could hold onto that feeling, he knew he would be okay. Arthur heard the ruffling of the tent flap and promptly pulled back. He stepped back just as Agravaine entered the tent.

He didn't miss the look of hatred Merlin shot Agravaine, but he didn't have time to think about it.

"It is time my lord," Agravaine told him.

"Very well," Arthur agreed. He couldn't make himself move.

"Is all in readiness?" Agravaine asked.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Merlin?" He asked.

"Ready," Merlin agreed. There was a strange look in his eyes, but Arthur couldn't quite place it.

"Right then," Arthur said. He forced himself to move as he exited the tent with his uncle. He knew Merlin would follow. There was no doubt in his mind.

Arthur entered the field and his eyes widened as he took in his opponent, Darian. Arthur thought he was tall, but his opponent had to be well over a foot taller. And he looked like he could break Arthur in half with little effort.

Before he knew what was happening, they were fighting. It wasn't long into the battle when Darian got through to Arthur. Arthur landed on his knees. As Darian was bringing his sword down, Arthur rolled, slicing his sword against Darian's cheek.

Arthur brought his sword up, ready to deliver the next blow. Suddenly, he felt like his sword weighed a thousand pounds. He couldn't lift it up, no matter how hard he tried.

He knew this wasn't normal. This was magic. He looked up in time to duck under Darian's swing. He managed to punch Darian. He cried out in pain when Darian slashed his sword up, gliding across Arthur's armor. He was going to have a wicked bruise in the morning.

He watched as Darian picked up his sword. He didn't close his eyes. He knew this was the end and he wasn't going out like a coward.

Darian froze and Arthur seized the moment, and rammed his shoulder into Darian. They both fell to the ground.

Arthur forced himself to ignore his pain and tried to get to his feet. He knew he was too late when he felt Darian kick him, forcing him back to the ground.

Darian picked up his sword. Suddenly the sword flew out of his hand towards the ground. Arthur knew that would be Merlin's doing. And for once, he wasn't angry that Merlin broke his promise. It just evened the playing field. Queen Annis had whoever made his sword heavy. And he had Merlin.

Arthur rolled behind Darian and grabbed his sword. He slid it across Darian's back and kicked him. Darian fell to the ground before him, completely at his mercy. Arthur was ready to kill him when he found himself looking around at his men. More importantly, he found Merlin. Merlin wouldn't want him to kill this man.

With that knowledge in his heart, Arthur slammed the sword into the ground. There would be no more bloodshed. Not on his part.

Arthur heard cries of long live the king, but he wasn't listening to them. He was looking at Merlin. Right at Merlin. He was looking at the pride that lit up Merlin's face. He knew that he did well. He knew he made the right decision.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream cut across the cheers of his men. "No!" Someone screamed. Arthur turned and felt his heart drop. He saw Morgana.


	14. Chapter 14

~ Merlin ~

Merlin couldn't believe his eyes. He knew that Morgana enchanted Arthur's sword, but he never imagined she would come here. Arthur it seemed, had no clue Morgana would be here either.

Merlin found himself running. He knew that some of Arthur's knights would be right behind him, but he had to get there. He had to help. Arthur's strength would be no match for Morgana's magic.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked her. Merlin was proud of the courage he heard, because he knew Arthur would be terrified out of his mind.

"Taking what is rightfully mine," Morgana said harshly. "With your death, I will be the rightful queen of Camelot."

"Camelot will never follow you," Arthur said. "My people are too loyal to ever follow someone so consumed with hatred and bitterness."

"They followed Uther," Morgana spat out.

"Who if I am correct, you killed," Arthur told her. "That makes you just as bad as he was."

Merlin could hear some of Arthur's knight's gasp. Merlin knew Arthur hadn't told anyone that he knew Morgana was responsible for his father's death.

Morgana's eyes widened with surprise. "How did you figure that one out?" She asked. Merlin could hear the legitimate curiosity in her voice.

Arthur didn't answer her question. He stood there, strong and determined. "You think you are so strong Arthur Pendragon," Morgana said evenly. "You managed to get around my enchanted sword. I should have known it was too easy. Enchanting your sword in the middle of the night. It required hardly any effort. I suppose I should be glad. Now I have the pleasure of killing you myself."

"There's something I don't understand," Arthur told her. "How did you enchant my sword?"

"You spoke of loyalty Arthur Pendragon. Yet you have men that you hold dear to you that are willing to side with your enemies. Where's the so-called loyalty you speak of?" Morgana taunted.

Merlin felt his stomach twist. Arthur couldn't hear about Agravaine this way. It would kill him.

"And where is your sense of loyalty Morgana?" Merlin asked. "Arthur treated you like a sister. He helped you in your time of need and this is how you repay him? By betraying him? By trying to kill him? You used to be a good person. You used to know the difference between right and wrong. What happened to you?"

"Hatred. That's what happened. I grew up hearing that my very essence is wrong. I didn't know it at the time of course, but once I realized my powers. You don't know how difficult it is to hear that everything about yourself is wrong!" Morgana told him angrily.

Merlin bit back his retort. Morgana couldn't know of his powers yet. He needed to wait as long as possible. It was the only thing that could protect Arthur.

"Be that as it may," Arthur said. He shot Merlin a look that quite clearly said don't say anymore. Merlin nodded his head to show he understood. "I'd like to hear more about this traitor."

Morgana laughed evilly. "Why would I tell you that?" She asked with malice in her voice. "I have the advantage over you. As long as they are alive, I have the advantage over you."

Merlin realized with a sinking in his stomach that she was right. He had to tell Arthur about Agravaine. It might emotionally kill him, but he would still be alive. If Agravaine lived on, Agravaine would only get closer to Arthur. Arthur would go to him for advice on how to apprehend the traitor. Merlin couldn't let that happen.

"The traitor is Agravaine," he said, looking right at Arthur. Arthur turned briefly and made eye contact with Merlin. His eyes widened with shock and betrayal.

"That is an outrageous accusation," Agravaine said angrily, stepping forward. "Guards! Arrest him for spreading such lies."

The knights didn't move. Most of them knew Merlin. He was the man that cooked them food when they went on a hunting trip or went traveling or did anything outside the castle. He was the one that went with Arthur everywhere even if it meant he was in danger. They knew Merlin and none of them wanted to see harm come to him if he didn't do anything wrong.

"What do you base your accusations on?" Arthur asked in a neutral voice.

Merlin couldn't tell if he believed him. And that scared him. He took a deep breath. "Last night, I heard footsteps. I thought it was you again," Merlin said. He was lying a little bit, but it would look very bad if he said he followed a random man in the woods for the sake of his curiosity. He was trying to convince Arthur to trust him. "So I followed them. We got to this little path with a cottage. That was the first time I was able to see who it was. It was Agravaine."

"Preposterous. Me? Sneak around in the dead of night? I think not," Agravaine fumed.

"Someone met him there," Merlin whispered, completely ignoring Agravaine. "I recognized their voice. It was Morgana. Agravaine had your sword. I don't know how he got it, but he gave it to Morgana. She said a spell that made your sword catch on fire."

Merlin saw anger flash across Arthur's face. "Arrest him," he ordered. Merlin braced himself for the arms that would grab him, but they never came. He opened his eyes and saw Arthur pointing at a now restrained Agravaine. Arthur was looking right at Merlin. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have listened?" Merlin asked him.

"No! I mean yes. I don't know," Arthur said frustratedly.

"Exactly. And you didn't need that distraction," Merlin pointed out.

Arthur groaned and turned to his uncle. "How could you?" Arthur asked him. Merlin could only hear betrayal and sorrow in his voice. His uncle had been there for him in his darkest hours. Merlin knew how much Arthur cared for him.

"You believe the word of a servant over me?" Agravaine asked.

"Yes," Arthur said evenly.

Agravaine's eyes widened. He turned to Morgana. "Help me. Please!" He begged.

"You are no longer useful to me," Morgana said to him. "Acwele."

Merlin winced as he heard the words. He heard Agravaine crumple to the ground, but he didn't turn his head. He knew the spell Morgana used. It causes instant death.

And if he knew Morgana, Arthur would be her next target. Instinctively, Merlin started running so he was in front of Arthur. He got in front of Arthur just in time to shield Arthur from Morgana's magic. He didn't need to utter a spell. He held up his hand and a clear shield protected them. They could see where Morgana's spell clashed with his shield.

She stopped her spell and stared at Merlin shocked.

~ Arthur ~

You could hear a pin drop. No one quite knew what to do. Merlin, Arthur's trusted servant, was a sorcerer. Arthur knew he needed to do something and fast, before his knights had a chance to recover from the shock and attempt to kill Merlin themselves. Arthur didn't have a chance to say anything, because suddenly Morgana was talking.

"You… you have magic?" Morgana asked shocked.

"Yes," Merlin said evenly. "I am Emrys." Arthur didn't quite understand Morgana's reaction to his words. She looked like hell itself was standing before her. "And let me tell you something Morgana. You made a grave, grave mistake. It is one thing to conspire to try to kill Arthur in a subtle way. That is easy. I can easily protect him. It is entirely another thing to try to kill him in front of me. You will not succeed. And you will regret trying to harm him."

If it were anyone else, Arthur probably would have burst out laughing after that speech, but this was Merlin. And in that moment, Merlin didn't sound like Merlin. He sounded angry. He sounded dangerous.

"What are you going to do?" Morgana asked him, not entirely able to keep the fear out of her voice. "Kill me? You don't have the power to kill me."

"Oh, I have the power," Merlin told her. His voice rang with sincerity. "I may not use it for my own personal gain, but do not underestimate the power I possess."

Morgana looked scared. No, scared isn't a powerful enough word. She looked absolutely terrified. Arthur slowly began creeping around Merlin. He could end this. He could kill Morgana and this would be over.

"Wace ierlic," Merlin said. Arthur suddenly found himself flying backwards several feet. He landed unharmed, but looked at Merlin shocked.

"Sorry Arthur. You need to stay safe," Merlin told him. Arthur felt anger rise up in him. Did Merlin honestly think he would just stand by and watch him get hurt?

"Forbearne acwele!" Morgana shouted. A fireball shot at Merlin.

"Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me!" Merlin shouted. The fire stopped midair. Arthur could almost see the gust of wind as they flew back towards Morgana.

Morgana didn't utter a word as she made the fire disappear. Merlin didn't give her time to cast another spell. Suddenly the Earth around Morgana was shaking. It was rising and falling, but only around her. Arthur and his knights were unharmed.

Arthur forced himself together. What was he doing just sitting on the ground? He forced himself to his feet.

He grabbed Darien's sword and walked far around Merlin so he wouldn't notice until it was too late. He also wanted to stay as far from their magic as possible. He started to sneak up behind Morgana.

Arthur could see Merlin's eyes widen with horror as Arthur pushed the sword through Morgana's back.

For a moment, Morgana faltered. Her eyes flashed gold and the sword flew out of her. Her skin knit itself back together in the same beat. "Do you really think a mortal blade could kill me? Me? A high priestess?" Morgana asked. Her voice sounded deranged and amused – not a good combination.

Arthur closed his eyes, waiting for her blow. He knew it was coming. He knew now why Merlin pushed him out of the way. It wasn't because he doubted Arthur's ability to do it; he knew it was because Morgana couldn't be killed.

Arthur didn't realize that the blow didn't come until he heard someone scream. He opened his eyes. He was shocked to see Merlin standing before him. The scream didn't come from Merlin being in pain. Merlin looked furious.

"I told you before Morgana. It was a mistake to try and kill Arthur. I will not show you mercy!" Merlin shouted.

"How can you defend him? He who would kill you if he knew of your powers! What future do you have now? You'll be on the pyre the second you kill me. Why do it?" Morgana asked.

Merlin let out a weak chuckle. "I wouldn't expect you to understand anything of loyalty or love. And if this is my last action, well let's hope it matters," Merlin said.

"You do not have the strength left," Morgana told him. "The magic you have used has taken its toll on you. We both know it."

"That's where you're wrong Morgana. I have just enough strength left for this," Merlin told her.

"It will kill you," Morgana pointed out.

Merlin shrugged. "Probably," he agreed.

Arthur felt his jaw drop. This was wrong. This wasn't worth it.

Arthur knew he should say something, but by the time he figured out what he wanted to say, it was too late. "Ic, the acwelle, strengthe ealdan aewfaestnesse," Merlin shouted.

Morgana screamed and crumpled to the ground. But Arthur didn't notice that. He was entirely focused on Merlin.

Merlin, who wobbled and then toppled to the ground. Or at least, that's what he would have done. But Arthur got to his side just in time to catch him.

"Merlin, please be okay," Arthur begged. "Please."

Arthur forced himself not to cry. He was in front of his knights. He had to be strong for them. He pressed his hand to Merlin's chest and felt nothing.

He closed his eyes, willing the hole eating away at his chest to go away. He hugged Merlin close to him. "I love you," he whispered. He pressed his lips to Merlin's gently than laid him back down on the ground.

Then, it was like a scene from a fairy tale. "Ar… thur," Merlin moaned. Part of Arthur was sure he imagined it. It wasn't possible.

When he placed his hand to Merlin's chest, he felt the gentle thrumming of Merlin's heart. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked hopefully. Arthur could literally see the color return to Merlin's face. Joy flooded his heart.

And finally, finally Merlin's eyes opened. Arthur couldn't help the joyful chuckle that escaped him.

He pulled Merlin to a sitting position. "How?" He asked. "Actually, I don't care. You're okay!"

Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin and pulled back slightly so his forehead was leaning on Merlin's. "I'm sorry about everything I said yesterday," he apologized. "And last week."

"It's alright. I'm just a servant," Merlin told him.

"You're not just a servant," Arthur told him sincerely. "You never have been."

Merlin smile a huge smile and Arthur helped him to his feet. Merlin stumbled slightly and Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's back, supporting most of his weight. They started to head back to camp. Arthur wasn't thinking about how Morgana and Agravaine were dead. The only thing he could think about was Merlin. And that Merlin was alive.

They were stopped by Queen Annis just on the outskirts of the battlefield.

"You are victorious, Arthur Pendragon. And you may rest assured that I shall comply absolutely with the terms of our agreement," Queen Annis promised. In all honesty, in light of the battle with Morgana, Arthur had completely forgotten about the single combat. "My army will be gone by nightfall."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Arthur said respectfully.

Annis held out her hand, and Arthur clasped.

"Tell me something Arthur. I know you have had a bit of a shock, losing your sister, but I must ask. You spared my champion. Why? You proved with Morgana that you aren't opposed to murder," Annis asked curiously.

"Because it is not victory I seek, it is peace. Morgana was not looking for peace. She was looking for death. She was trying to harm those closest to me," Arthur explained. He couldn't help but tighten his grip on Merlin. "I feel that enough blood has been shed. While I can in no way bring back your husband, I didn't want another man's blood on my hands. I hope that today will mark a new beginning for our kingdoms."

Annis looked at the way Merlin was leaning on Arthur and Arthur's protective hold on him. "There is something about you, Arthur Pendragon. Something which gives me hope for us all," Annis told him.

Arthur felt pride swell in him. He watched as Annis turned and left. Arthur finally felt at peace. He was becoming the king he was meant to be. He would rule with Merlin by his side. As he was always destined to do.


	15. Epilogue

~ Merlin ~

Merlin was stumbling along, down the all too familiar path to his clearing. He burst through the trees and was met with several roars. "Oh shut up," he told them affectionately.

He glanced around. "Of course," he said with a sigh. "Where's Ehecatl?"

"Where do you think she is, old friend?" Aithusa asked amused.

"I don't know," Merlin pointed out. "She's somewhere different every day. Like mother, like daughter."

"Once you pay attention, the path she takes is clear," Aithusa told him.

"You're almost as bad as Kilgharrah," Merlin told her jokingly. Aithusa had started speaking four years ago, just six months after she laid her first egg, and since then she had truly picked up on Kilgharrah's speaking only in riddles thing.

Aithusa made a face. "Young warlock, I have some bad news," she said softly.

Merlin's face fell. "He passed, didn't he," Merlin said quietly. He wasn't surprised. Kilgharrah had been getting sicker and sicker. "But wait! That means…" He trailed off. He suddenly knew where Ehecatl would be. He turned to Aithusa. "Up for a trip?"

Aithusa chuckled. "Kilgharrah was right. I hear that far too much for my liking," she teased.

Merlin rolled his eyes and waited. Aithusa offered her wing and Merlin climbed up. "O drakons, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" Merlin cried. He didn't need to look to know Aithusa's sons would be right behind her. Aithusa had laid seven eggs before she managed a daughter. Once Aithusa lays an egg, she has to wait six months before she can lay another one. It's natural for dragon's to lay eggs, but Aithusa has been forcing it the second they are ready. Most dragon's wait one to two years between hatchlings, but Aithusa seems determined to single-handedly repopulate the dragons.

She was furious that it took seven eggs to produce another female, but you could tell how fond she was of her children. After Ehecatl, she had another son and another daughter.

It had been a very busy six years for her.

Before Merlin knew it, they were landing. Merlin tentatively stepped off Aithusa and walked to where the pure gold dragon was laying, curled up in a ball.

"Ehecatl," Merlin said in his deep dragon-lord voice.

Ehecatl looked up at him. "Show me," Merlin ordered.

Obediently Ehecatl carefully unwrapped herself, revealing an egg the color of a ruby.

Merlin felt his heart clench. He was expecting it, but that didn't make it any less painful.

He could still remember Kilgharrah's words to him, the last time they spoke. When a dragon passes from this world, it has a meaning Merlin. Another dragon takes his place. Our problem was that there were no more dragons to bear children as we were killed off. When I pass, it will have meaning. So do not mourn me. Be happy that the time of the dragons will come again.

In retrospect, Merlin should have taken that as a warning. He should have known Kilgharrah was hinting at the end of his life. He carefully picked up the egg. He knew Arthur should see this. He has denied him far too long. Now, it is time to unite the dragons with their king.

Merlin climbed back onto Aithusa's back, being careful not to jostle the egg too much.

They went back to the clearing. When he landed, Merlin put the precious egg on the tree stump. It was the same place where he hatched all of Aithusa's children.

He wasn't ready to hatch this egg yet. If there was anything he was certain of, it would be that this egg was female. Kilgharrah hadn't come right out and said it, but he doesn't just come out and say anything. He implied it, which for him, was as close to a straightforward answer as Merlin thought he could get.

"Where is his body?" Merlin asked quietly.

"He knew he was passing. He flew away this afternoon," Aithusa told him. "He went to rest with our ancestors."

"Of course," Merlin whispered. He should've known that Kilgharrah would have wanted to die with his kin in the Valley of Fallen Dragons. Merlin would not disturb his resting place.

Merlin got to his feet. "Young warlock, where are you going?" Aithusa asked.

"Where do you think?" Merlin asked her sarcastically. "Shall I give you a riddle?"

Aithusa chuckled. "Oh, you Merlin? You amuse me," she said. After a moment, her amusement faded. "Go, go to your king. You are right. It is time."

Merlin sighed. "I knew I must wait until Kilgharrah passed out of respect for the grievance he suffered, but are you sure?" Merlin asked hesitantly. He hated that he made Arthur wait this long. He knew Arthur didn't understand. Merlin let him play with the hatchlings and meet the dragons, but this would be the first time Arthur saw a hatching, other than Aithusa's. A dragon hatching was a sacred thing. Not to be taken lightly.

Aithusa nodded. "It is time," she agreed with wisdom beyond her age.

"When did you get so wise? You're just a toddler," Merlin teased.

Aithusa spread her wings indignantly. "I, Merlin, am a grown dragon," she huffed. "And you would do well to remember that."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'll be back," he promised.

"Like Ehecatl would let you leave and not come back," Aithusa said amused.

Merlin chuckled and glanced to where the gold dragon was laying by her egg. He forced himself to leave the clearing and head back to Camelot. It was time.

~ Arthur ~

Arthur was woken up in the middle of the night with a whisper in his ear. "Arthur," someone whispered. "Arthur, are you awake?"

Arthur grumbled and rolled over. "I was," he said grumpily. "Until someone rude and inconsiderate woke me up."

"Oh you know you love me," the voice came.

"What are you even doing here Merlin? You're supposed to be with Aithusa and her kids," Arthur grumbled.

"Aithusa's first daughter laid an egg," Merlin said excitedly. "I want you to come see it!"

Arthur sat upright. "You have never let me see this before. Well, except with Aithusa, but that was different. You were letting me, I just happened upon it. What makes this time different?" Arthur asked.

"Just come with me, will you?" Merlin asked impatiently.

Arthur sighed and reluctantly left the warmth of his bed. Merlin threw clothes at him. "Merlin, what is this?" Arthur asked as Merlin kept throwing clothes at him.

"It's cold out. You're going to want to put on your warm cloak," Merlin told him. "I was cold and I was in layers."

"But your always cold," Arthur pointed out.

"Just get dressed!" Merlin ordered him.

Arthur reluctantly obliged. He followed Merlin out of the castle. Merlin didn't seem to be in a hurry. He grabbed Arthur's hand and Arthur smiled as the familiar warmth spread through him.

No one stopped them as they exited the city. The guards were used to it by now.

Once they were under the cover of the trees, Merlin started to talk. "Kilgharrah passed away this afternoon," Merlin told him softly.

Arthur pulled Merlin close to him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Merlin," he told him sincerely. "I know he was your friend."

Merlin nodded into his shoulder. "Do you remember what I told you?" Merlin asked.

"Probably not," Arthur answered honestly.

Merlin let out a strangled chuckle. He pulled away and they continued walking. "When a dragon leaves this world, another takes their place. A dragon that holds deep meaning to the land," Merlin told him. "Ehecatl laid her egg because Kilgharrah passed."

"I don't understand what that has to do with me being able to see the dragon hatch," Arthur told him.

"That was for Kilgharrah. A dragon hatching is such a sacred thing. And to someone who spent a majority of their life believing their death would bring about the death of their species, it was especially important to him. Out of respect for his sufferings I chose not to let you come," Merlin explained.

Arthur considered Merlin's words carefully. He thought he understood. He in no way understood what it was like to be part of a dying race, but he could understand why Kilgharrah might like to celebrate a dragon birth with only his kin.

"But now, I think it is time," Merlin told him. "I think it is time for the dragons to meet their king."

"They already have," Arthur pointed out.

Merlin shook his head. "It's different," Merlin said. "You're coming to them. You're going to show respect for their ways. And you are going to bear witness to the dragon hatching and welcome it."

Arthur nodded solemnly. "And that will be significant," he agreed.

"You know Arthur, across the years, I have really managed to knock some sense into you," Merlin teased.

Arthur rolled his eyes. He grabbed Merlin and messed up his hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Like I couldn't have done it on my own," Arthur said. Arthur knew his words weren't true. He couldn't even begin to compare the man he was before he met Merlin to the man he is now. They are completely different people.

Merlin chuckled. They continued the rest of their trip in silence. When they entered the clearing Arthur felt excitement rise in him.

Naturally Aithusa walked up to him and tried to push him over. Arthur emphasizes tried, because after six years of coming to this clearing, Aithusa still hasn't learned to switch it up. She does the same thing every time he comes to visit. All Arthur has to do is duck under her wing and he's fine.

Aithusa chuckled. "One day your majesty," she promised. Arthur shook his head as he laughed with her. He seriously doubted it. "So how are our young kings?"

"We're great," Merlin told her. "But you already knew that. Would you like to call your children?"

Aithusa let a howl into the air. Arthur jumped slightly. He knew the dragons would be there soon. Merlin walked towards him and rested his head on his shoulder. Instinctively, Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist.

He kissed Merlin's hair and waited.

Sure enough, just a few minutes later, several sets of flapping wings were heading towards the clearing.

"Are you ready?" He heard Merlin ask him.

Arthur nodded. He had been ready for the past four years.

Merlin approached the egg. "Taraja," he called.

Arthur watched as the cracks began to spread across the egg. A redish-brown dragon poked its head out.

Suddenly the dragon spread its wing and the rest of the egg practically exploded. Little pieces of egg went everywhere. Arthur watched the shock that crossed Merlin's face. The dragon let out a little croak and Merlin's face looked relieved.

Arthur puzzled over it for a moment, before he realized Merlin had been worried that the dragon might have felt trapped in the egg. He knew that had to be it. Especially with the way she got out of her egg.

The little dragon looked around for a moment until she found Arthur. She hopped over to him. Arthur bowed to her slightly. "Hello Taraja," he said. He wasn't really sure what the protocol was for talking to a baby dragon.

The dragon looked up at him then breathed on him. Arthur was momentarily shocked. So much just washed over him. So much knowledge and wisdom. She didn't show him the future. No, she showed him something much more precious. She showed him their past. The past of the dragons. He was fully able to understand now. Understand what Merlin was talking about when he said every baby dragon was sacred. He understood.

Arthur took a step back and smiled down. "Thank you," he whispered.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Merlin did some exercises with Taraja. He was something of an expert at it by now. Arthur just sat on the tree stump, stuck in a daze.

He wasn't aware of his surroundings at all, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Merlin. "Are you alright?" Merlin asked him quietly.

Arthur nodded and stood up. "Just shocked is all," he explained. "My father really did them wrong. I only hope I can make it up to them."

"Look around Arthur. You already have," Merlin told him. "You have brought about peace to Camelot. These dragons are safe because of you. It's a new era."

Arthur smiled at him. "You really believe in me, don't you?" He asked quietly.

"If I didn't, I never would have married you," Merlin pointed out. He wrapped his arms around Arthur.

Arthur looked down at Merlin. He looked up at the dragons. Merlin was right. Camelot is in a new era. It was in the dawn of the dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I'm trying to improve my writing.


End file.
